Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Chapter 10 Nuevo! Las cosas se complican aun. ¿sobrevivira el amor? PanxTrunks
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Veía como bailaba, aquella pequeña que conocía hace tiempo atrás, sus movimientos eran atrevidos y sensuales. Nunca pensó verla así, tan libre, tan excitante.

Ella se dejaba tocar (…) se dejo tocar por su pareja, no le importaba nada, sentía el vacio de su corazón al saber que esos roces no la hacían sentir, bailo como nunca, bailo atrayendo el cuerpo de su amante, besándolo con rencor, con locura, con desesperación.

El la veía, veía como lo besaba, veía como aquel hombre poseía los labios de su compañera de viaje, de SU amiga. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido por alguien mas, sintió furia, ganas de golpear a ese sujeto, pero no debía, no debía saber que el estaba en aquel lugar.

Se dejo llevar, la música golpeaba su cabeza, sentía las vibraciones, sentía la música en ella. Los besos continuaron, su amante no la dejaba respirar ni un momento, probaba con desesperación sus labios, su cuello, donde dejaba pequeñas marcas, recordando que en algún momento le dijo "eres mía". La acerco mas a su cuerpo, empezando a subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos, metió sus manos bajo la blusa de la chica de cabellos negros, ella no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos. La tristeza la embargo y por un momento sintió como una lágrima se le había escapado. Quitándola rápido de su mejilla busco los labios de su compañero y lo beso sin pensarlo.

Veía la escena, necesitaba un trago o moriría en ese momento, una chica se le acerco haciendo que perdiera la concentración en la "pareja"

**Trunks…** -dijo ella-

…**.Marron…¿que haces aquí?** –dijo algo extrañado-

Su amiga de aventuras eróticas había llegado, pero en ese momento lo último que quería hacer era "hablar" con ella.

**Vengo hacerte compañía un rato** –dijo esto sobre nuestro protagonista- **además…me sentía sola**

El la vio. No quería nada con esa mujer, pero las palabras y su momento de flaqueo hicieron que el la besara como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Abrió los ojos, era pura necesidad de estar con alguien, quizá alguna adicción para no estar sola, pero esta vez fue como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría, lo vio, vio como su amor platónico estaba en aquel lugar concurrido de personas que buscaban lo mismo que ella….. Compañía

Nunca lo imagino, el estaba parado a medio metro de ella, besando a ¿Marron?, pero ¡que Demonios pasaba!... veía aquel beso, se sintió morir

**¿Sucede algo….. Pan? **–le pregunto viéndola a los ojos

…**no sucede nada, vamos a otro lugar **–dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos-

**Como gustes amor**

Era tan buena actriz que hasta ella se había creído lo que había dicho. Lo cogió de la mano y fueron saliendo de la multitud.

Trunks salió de su momento entretenido con la rubia y vio como Pan ya no estaba, ¿donde se había metido? No dejaría que se fuera, no sin él.

**Disculpa Marron, pero debo irme** –dijo apurado

**Pero Trunks, acabo de….TRUNKS!** –grito molesta-

Ignorándola salió a buscar a Pan.

En un callejo escucho los gemidos de una pareja escucho claramente "_Eres mia Pan_", procesaba estas palabras sin saber como tomarlas. Estaba frustrado porque ella estaba con ese sujeto. No podía evitar ignorar más esta situación.

Corrí hacia el callejón

Gemía por su pasión, por la excitación que tenia, por querer que aquel fuego en su interior se calmara. El la estaba haciendo suya como tantas veces lo hizo, gimió cerca de su oído transmitiéndole aquellas sensaciones que provocaba en ella. Él empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de la joven,

Sintió como alguien lo aparto de ella lo agarro de la chaqueta que tenia y lo tiro al suelo, él molesto trato de golpear al chico, Trunks esquivándolo lo golpeo mas fuerte

**No te atrevas a tocarla NUNCA más **–sus ojos azules mostraban una gran furia-

**No me importa quién eres, pero me las pagaras muy caro**–diciendo esto salió corriendo-

Volteo a ver a Pan, no estaba bien, lo sentía

**¿Trunks…?**

Ella murmuro el nombre para luego caer. Antes que lo hiciera fue sostenida por Trunks, vio su rostro una vez más, la llevo en brazos a su departamento.

Despertó, era una gran habitación, estaba bien ordenada, pero no lograba reconocer en el lugar donde estaba, se sentó precipitadamente, estaba asustada, su respiración empezó acelerarse y recordó lo que estaba haciendo en aquel club esa noche. Un recuerdo llego tan rápido como doloroso, Trunks estaba en aquel lugar, besando a Marron (…) pero luego llego otra que no fue tan clara, era su imaginación o ¿estaba en los brazos de Trunks? (…) debía saber donde estaba e irse a casa.

El chico de cabellos lilas se encontraba en el sofá, pensando todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, todo parecía tan confuso, recordó que luego de sacarla de aquel callejón, la trajo a su departamento, la coloco en la cama no sin antes verla, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo.

Quizá dormiría unas horas mas la chica, decidió ir a verla, abrió la puerta viendo a su "amiga" desconcertada, sorprendida y asustada.

**Pan **- la llamo por su nombre, quedándome en la entrada de la habitación-

**¿Trunks?** –volvió a susurra esa noche-

**¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Pan?** –Pregunto el chico-

…**..si estoy bien, no te preocupes**–muy seria-

Saco su celular donde leyó un mensaje, lo guardo nuevamente haciendo esto se levanto

**Debo irme**–dijo decidida la chica-

**¿A dónde iras?**– se atrevió a preguntar

……**. **–silencio-

**Iras con… ¿el? **–pregunto con un poco de rencor en sus palabras

**Con el chico que estaba en el club?...**-dudo, para luego responder- **no iré con el.****Supongo que esperas a alguien y yo hice que perdieras el tiempo, me disculpo por mi error, pero no vuelvas a entrometerte en MI vida **

**Me meto porque eres como de mi familia, por eso me preocupas, no dejare que te vayas porque no espero a nadie**–dijo esto serio muy serio

Esa mirada, esos ojos azules, la enloquecían, esa forma seria pero sensual a la vez la atraían cada vez mas, sentir su olor otorgaba desearlo. Estaban en una habitación, una cama dispuesta para amarse y ella con todo el amor que le podía dar

**Me voy** –dijo guardando sus pensamientos para ella

La chica salió por el balcón de la habitación, se preparaba para irse volando pero en eso escucho

**Si te vas, le diré a Videl y a Gohan que estabas en un club, sola, por la noche **

No quería llegar a estos extremos pero debía hacerlo, por ella, por su Pan. Había dicho "Su", desde cuando le pertenecía? Ella era libre de hacer todo menos irse ahora.

**No te atreverías Trunks**–lo reto

**Rétame** –finalizo

Ella no dijo nada. Sabía el dolor que les produciría a sus padres. Pero ella debía alejarse de él.

**Debo irme a mi casa** –respondió-

**Quédate hoy, mañana te iré a dejar**

¿Por qué lo hacía?, porque simplemente no la dejaba irse y ya… debía ir con su "amante", debía explicarle que Trunks no era nada para ella pero…. El tampoco significaba nada……

**Debo irme** –volvió a recalcar-

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se volteo dándole la espalda, respiro profundo, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Cuando iba a lograr su objetivo Trunks la cerró

**No dejare que te vayas, ya te lo he dicho y no me importa si me haces berrinches - **no dejare que te vayas con ese**, **pensó-

**Déjame irme Trunks **–dijo esta, golpeando su pecho-

El chico dejo de que lo golpeara para luego abrazarla protectoramente

**Por favor… **-empezó a llorar en el pecho del chico-

Trato de tranquilizarla poco a poco, hasta que lo logró. Se sentarón en el sillón, Pan se recostó sobre Trunks quedándose profundamente dormida.

Algo le pasa, pero no creo que me diga algo, será mejor que descanse y mañana tratare de preguntarle –pensando esto-

Así la llevó a la cama donde la arropo cuidadosamente y se fue al sillón a dormir.

Al otro día

Se levanto algo tarde, como era sábado no se preocupo por sus clases, no estaba de humor, debía irse a su casa y… abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Se quedo perpleja para luego levantarse y darse cuenta que tenia la misma ropa de la noche anterior. ¿Acaso Trunks la había traído a casa?... debía agradecerle, pero lo haría más tarde.

Se fue a bañar, recordó todo lo que paso por la noche, no sabía porque se había puesto a llorar frente a su amor "platónico", que iba a pensar…..fue tan vergonzoso ese momento.

Sentia como las gotas recorrían su cuerpo, debía volver a ocultar su verdadero "yo" con la personalidad que todos "conocían".

**Buenos días Mamá** –dijo un tanto alegre-

**Buenos días Hija, ayer en la noche no te escuche llegar**

**Si lo siento vine un poco tarde, se me hizo tarde viendo el anochecer, era algo que solíamos hacer mi abuelito y yo** –esto lo dijo muy triste- ** y donde esta papá?**

Cambiando el tema rápidamente

**Vendrá mas tarde, fue a la corporación, Trunks lo mando a llamar de parte de Bulma y bueno, ¿hoy saldrás con tu amiguito, hija? **–Pregunto Videl como buena madre-

**No lo creo **

En ese momento sonó su celular

**Será mejor que conteste, ya vengo**

**Está bien hija**

Diciendo esto subió a su habitación para tener algo de privacidad.

**Hola** –dijo un tanto sorprendida

**Hola Pan, necesito verte **–dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular

**¿Ahora? No creo que pueda, yo…**

-interrumpiendo- **Por favor Pan ¿ó ya se te olvidaron los favores que te hice?**

Y tenía que sacarle en cara esos "favorcitos" que le hizo en el pasado.

**Está bien, estaré ahí**

**Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo**

Con estas palabras la llamada finalizó.

-suspiro- debía irse y ver que le pasaba, esperaba no encontrarse con su "amiguito" y todo estaría bien. Cerró su habitación, bajo las gradas y se dirigió a la cocina.

**Mamá, debo salir **–dijo imitando una sonrisa-

**Pensé que no ibas a salir, además me dijiste que…**

**Mamá por favor ¿sí? **–poniéndole su mejor cara convencedora

**Bien, puedes ir pero regresa antes de la comida, ¿me has entendido jovencita?**

**Si gracias, nos vemos luego**

Diciendo esto salió de la casa.

Videl la vio salir, algo le decía que ella no era la misma, quizá era porque estaba creciendo, o eso quería pensar.

La chica voló por los cielos, era mas rápido que tomar el bus, fue a una casa no muy alejada de la civilización, en ese momento sintió como su celular empezó a vibrar. Ignoro el telefono y siguio volando, luego de unos segundos llego a la casa.

Toco el timbre, donde un chico de cabellos negros, tez blanca, ojos avellanados y un poco más alto que ella abrió.

**Hola **–saludo él

La chica no dijo nada, entró a la casa

**¿Que quieres? **–esto lo dijo un poco seria-

**Pensé que no vendrías **–lo dijo en un tono reprochador- **¿Quién era el chico de ayer?**

La chica le dió la espalda al escuchar esta pregunta.

**No era nadie importante, ahora dime ¿para que me llamaste?**

**Pan, no me digas que él es…¿Trunks?**

Ella lo vio, le había sorprendido que lo conociera, no le había dicho nunca quien era pero después de todo, él era parte de su pasado.

-Rie- **¿y que te hace pensar eso? **-trato de relajarse-

…**lo supuse. **–Diciendo esto se puso tras la chica- **No quiero que se acerque a ti **–se lo susurro al oído-

**No tienes porque decirme eso, además… **-dudo, para continuar- **No soy tuya Cris, ni de nadie,** **nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación que nos una **–viéndolo de frente

El chico permaneció callado, su mirada fue penetrante, pero esta no dejo de verlo fijamente, él estaba molesto, más que molesto, quizá hasta celoso.

**Si la tenemos **–dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ** tú estás sola y yo también… nos necesitamos **-sin dejar de verla directamente-

…**. Yo no te necesito **–sin pensar en sus palabras y dándose cuenta de su error- **Cris…yo..**

**Vete, no quiero verte ahora**

Sintió cargo de conciencia, pero si llegaba a decir algo en ese momento sólo seguiría provocándolo. Le dirigió una ultima mirada de "lo siento, no se porque dije eso" y se fue.

**-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Veía las calles desde la ventana de su oficina. Recordando que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Flash Back

**Déjame irme Trunks **–dijo esta, golpeando su pecho-

El chico dejo de que lo golpeara para luego abrazarla protectoramente

**Por favor… **-empezó a llorar en el pecho del chico-

Trato de tranquilizarla poco a poco, hasta que lo logro. Se sentaron en el sillón, Pan se recostó sobre Trunks quedándose dormida.

Algo le pasa, pero no creo que me diga algo, será mejor que descanse y mañana tratare de preguntarle –pensando esto-

Así la llevo a la cama donde la arropo cuidadosamente y se fue al sillón a dormir.

Fin Flash Back

habia pasado la noche en su casa... en su habitación. Era una sensación agradable, ella se dejo consolar por él, no por nadie más. Bueno quizá porque él era la única persona en ese momento -sonrió amargamente-

Vio su reflejo en la puerta del elevador, se veia cansado, no había dormido bien, por la madrugada. Su madre tenia razón, esos sillones no eran nada comodos y él lo tenia que saber de ese modo, salió del elevador, saludo a su secretaria dirigiendose a su oficina. se sentó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio, recordando nuevamente

Flash Back

Se levanto del sillón "comodo" -como le habia dicho a su madre- eran las 6 de la mañana, había dormido tan mal, -suspiro- se levanto, hiendo a su habitación. Ahí estaba ella, dormida parecía un ángel, ver su rostro le daba tanta paz. Como quería que el mundo se detuviera y observarla por toda la eternidad.

….. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde cuando era tan… ¿cursi? Dios, si alguien leyera sus pensamientos moriría en una hoguera. Debía llevar a Pan a su casa, aunque no quería pero debía hacerlo sino ella tendría problemas.

La levanto cuidadosamente, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, este asustado pensó que la había despertado pero no, la chica seguía durmiendo. Se la llevo en brazos hasta su casa. Escondió su Ki por si llegaba Gohan y lo sorprendía en la habitación de su adorada hija, la dejo sobre su cama la arropo, por segunda vez, dándole un beso en la frente, se fue.

Fin Flash Back

Le había dado un beso, en la frente (…) no era algo malo, tampoco significaba algo…. ¿O si? -suspiro-

**Hola amor **­–dijo de repente una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Trunks que le costo tanto regresar a la realidad

**Hola….Marron **–un poco nervioso

_Continuará..._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Les agradezco a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic, al principio me pareció que nunca iba a públicarlo, pero me doy cuenta que no hay muchos fics sobre esta adorable pareja así que decidi ponerlo en fanfiction.

gracias por revs.

**Luna de media noche: **a mi me encantó poner a Trunks en esta faceta, es algó increible y quiza posible xDD, grax por tu tiempo espero que te guste este cap.

**panandtrunks4ever: **ortografía y gramática, sugerencia constructiva, gracias por decirlo, lo tome muy encuenta aunque perfecto no esta xD por medio de como continue la historia explicaré el comportamiento de Pan, no desesperes xD grax por el rev.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** gracias por review. espero que continues leyendo.

No escribo por revs. sólo por la inspiración de esta encantadora, adorable pareja.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

**¿A dónde fuiste tan apresurado? **–dejo salir su enojo

**¿Ayer?**-contesto instantaneamente-

**Si, ayer**

….estaba algo cansado, había tomado mucho y sabes como me pongo –dijo tratando de inventar una mentira

**Si se como te pones Trunks, lo sé**

Terminó de decir esto, lo jaló de la camisa y empezó a besarlo

**Te vez tan sexy así **–agregó Marron

Siguieron con sus besos, la rubia desabrochaba la camisa, mientras Trunks la atraía más a su cuerpo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Iba camino a casa cuando recibió un mensaje de su mamá.

_Pan: ve a C.C. tú padre quiere que vayas para allá_

No era raro que Gohan la estuviera esperando, después de todo el quería pasar tiempo con su hija. Cambio de dirección y se dirigió C.C

No estaba tan lejos después de todo, bajo y toco la puerta.

**Hola Pan, hace días no te veía por acá **–le dijo una animada Bulma

**Si, últimamente no e tenido tiempo, ¿Cómo a estado Bra?**

**Esta bien, sus vacaciones las ha extendido así que no creo que regrese pronto**

**No es nada raro de Bra**

**Por cierto, ****¿No te ha llamado? **–pregunto curiosa

**En todo este tiempo, solo e recibido una llamada**

**­**-Bulma empezó a reírse- **si a mi también, no te preocupes yo e tenido que llamarla, es tan distraída esa niña **

**Si es cierto**

**Pero pasa, tu padre está en la oficina de Trunks, ¿te acompaño?**

**No, no se preocupe iré para haya**

**Me alegra que estés bien Pan, mándale saludos a Videl**

**Bueno, gracias**

Con este pequeño encuentro la chica de cabellos negros siguió adentrándose a la corporación, debía tomar el elevador y listo.

En ese momento reflexiono, Trunks….Trunks….TRUNKS!! La noche, el club, Cris…. Estaba en un gran problema. No pasaría, no debía pasar nada. Además no había hecho nada malo……

La puerta del elevador se abrió, camino hacia la oficina ya que no vio ninguna secretaria, no le dio importancia abriendo la puerta.

**Pan…. **–con esto empujo un poco a Marron

La rubia dándose cuenta de la interrupción se acomodo la ropa

**Pero mira quien nos honra con su presencia, ¿no es la pequeña Pan? **–Dijo esto con ironía- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

-tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta- **disculpa, ¿te arruine el momento que tanto ansiabas en tu vida? **

Marron le envió una mirada llena de odio

**Pan, necesito hablar contigo **–dijo Trunks

**¿Hablar?... ¿Conmigo? No tenemos nada que hablar **–dijo dándose la vuelta yéndose del lugar-

Pan salió de la oficina

**Que niña más inmadura **-susurro Marron-

Trunks no sabía qué hacer, dejarla ir ó ir tras ella, la segunda opción le pareció mejor.

**No vuelvas a tratarla de esa forma ¿me has entendido? **-dijo molesto

**¿Cómo?... ella se merece eso y más **-dijo la rubia retándolo- **aunque sea descendiente de Gokuh no quiere decir que todo el mundo debe estar a sus pies **–dijo sin medir sus palabras- **esa niña siempre ha sido una molestia ¿Cómo logran aguantarla sus…**

**¡¡BASTA!! **–Interrumpiendo a la rubia- **La única molestia que veo aquí eres Tú**

Con esto salió de la oficina, en busca de la hija de Gohan.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

¿Que se creía esa mujer?... Al menos Trunks tiene a alguien con quien estar, en cambio ella, estaba sola, completamente sola. Él la estaba besaba, definitivamente nunca iba a tener ojos para ella, ¿Quién se interesaría en Pan Son? –Pensó- sólo había una persona… Cris.

**Pan, espera **–dijo una voz de repente, quien la saco de sus pensamientos

**¿Ya te cansaste de jugar con esa…. Mujer? **–pregunto irónicamente-

… ­-no sabía que decirle- ** eee….déjame expli…**

**¡Hija! **–Llamó una voz-

**Papá, te estuve buscando por todos lados**

**Llame a tu madre y me dijo que ya tendrías que estar por aquí **–dándose cuenta que el chico de cabellos lilas estaba ahí- **Trunks, pensé que estabas ocupado con tu novia **–bromeo-

Pan no dijo nada al respecto sólo se quedo callada.

**No ella no es mi novia Gohan **

-interrumpiendo- **Es mejor que nos vallamos, me siento algo cansada **–dijo la chica de cabellos negros

**Está bien Pan, despídete y nos iremos**

­-con una sonrisa muy real- **fue un gusto verte Trunks, espero vernos pronto **

**Nos vemos Trunks**

**Adiós **–dijo como de costumbre-

¿Qué había sido todo es? Pan esta drogándose… ¿Qué había sido ese cambio? Era extraño, ella de un momento a otro pudo controlar tan bien sus sentimientos que no llego a reconocer ese lado de ella.

Pan caminaba junto a su padre, debía permanecer con esa sonrisa, no debía preocupar a sus padres con algo tan insignificante, como sus sentimientos. Por eso había cambiando este tiempo, el hecho que Goku había "muerto" la había devastado, él, su héroe, su abuelito, su mundo. Pero ya no estaba más. Había sufrido, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?... no quería recordarlo, ya no.

Se fueron volando a su casa, aunque hubiera dado la "excusa" que se sentía cansada, Gohan le permitió que se fueran volando siempre y cuando le avisara si ya no podía continuar además era algo que quería hacer ella con su papá. Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero ¿Qué era?

…quizá su celular…

Llego a su casa sin saber que le hacia falta, descendieron y abrieron la puerta, haciendo notar su llegada, Videl salió a saludarlos.

**Pan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amigo iba a venir a comer?**

**¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo mamá?**

La chica corrió hacia la sala donde lo vio, ¿era su imaginación?... en verdad estaba ahí, el volteo a verla, se vieron fijamente

**Cris **–dijo ella rompiendo el silencio un poco extrañada-

**Hola, quise pasar…haber como esta mi novia **–contesto sin esperar consecuencias-

**¡¿Novia?! **–Gohan fue el primero en reaccionar-

…**si disculpe, soy Cris Kasekawa **–extendiendo su mano-

Gohan lo vio, estaba furioso, ¿Cómo ese chico llegaba a casa y presentarse como el novio "oficial" de su hija? ¿Por qué Pan no se lo había dicho? Hubiera estado "preparado" para el momento, trago saliva para luego verlo fijamente de pies a cabeza "suspicazmente".

Estaba vestido de negro, como esos jóvenes rebeldes de ahora. –pensó- ¡pero que le pasaba a su hija! Debía tener una conversación seria y necesitaba la ayuda de Videl en ese momento, ¿Dónde estaba cuando más la necesitaba?

**El gusto es mío **–respondió al saludo, sin mucho interés-

Pan los veía, luego de unos segundos, salió de su estado en shock, su papá se veía molesto, pero ella no tenia la culpa. Era culpa de Cris, como se le ocurría llegar a su casa y decir que era su novio. Algo no estaba bien, luego de haberlo dejado en casa, de haber escuchado que no quería verla…ahí estaba… en su casa. Pero era verdad el hecho que ahora eran ¿novios?, quería una explicación pero se la pediría después.

**Pasen a la mesa **–dijo Videl cortésmente-

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, veían los manjares que había cocinado la hija de Mr. Satán. Todo se veía tan tentativo, pero nadie se atrevía hablar, era un momento incomodo, además, era extraño que su tío ni su abuelita hubieran llegado a comer. Gohan y Pan trataron de relajarse, no tenían alguna intención de comenzar una conversación.

**Así que eres el novio de Pan **–dijo Videl interesada- **¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada hija? **–pregunto inocentemente-

Pan tomo un poco de agua y respiro profundo

**No lo creí necesario, quería dejar pasar algo de tiempo para ver si lo nuestro era algo…serio **–comento, para luego llenarse la boca de comida-

**¿Dónde se conocieron? **–Probando bocado-

Esto parecía un juego de preguntas y respuestas, una respuesta que no tuviera sentido, empezaría a hundirse poco a poco.

**Nos conocimos en el colegio **–respondió sencillamente Cris-

**Nunca nos hablaste de él **–Gohan ataco-

**Quizá fue porque casi no nos hablábamos, pero ya en lo ultimo del año comenzamos una amistad muy fuerte, no es así Pan **–termino Cris sutilmente su historia

**Si así fue **–dijo sin ver a nadie, nada más que su comida.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, irse lejos de ese lugar, si esta situación continuaba así ella se iría volando sin importarle nada. Pero en ese momento mágicamente tocaron a la puerta, definitivamente era un milagro. Sin pensarlo se levanto con un **Con permiso** dirigiéndose a la entrada. Abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta que ahí estaba…

**Hola Pan, vine porque necesitábamos hablar**

_Continuara…_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Es un capitulo que tenia ya hace varios días (por no decir semanas), ante todo gracias a las personas que leen mis (desquiciados xD) fics, es interesante saber que leen lo que público. __**Luna de Media noche: **__grax por tu tiempo para leer, te debo la narración pero el próximo cap ya esta con un poco mas de narración, en este ya no le pude incluir mas porque me perdía un poco pero ya esta en proceso el siguiente. Espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo._

_Como saben es un fic, sacado de mi inspiración, y espero que les guste. _

_Poco a poco estoy haciendo que esta pareja se vaya dando, en mi opinión prefiero esperar e ir imaginándome los "obstáculos" por su amor, asi tengo tiempo para escribir y soñar con esta fascinante pareja (sorry por los que no les gusta el PanxTrunks)_

_Take care!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

**Hola Pan, vine porque necesitábamos hablar**

**No tenemos nada de que hablar Trunks**

Su corazón estaba latiendo mas rápido que antes, a pesar de ese momento tan incomodo, verlo ahí tan sereno, tan preocupado, por ella, Dios, le hacia perder el poco control que tenia, iba a volver a caer, esos sentimientos hacia él habían terminado, los había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, ya no existían mas. Sus ojos azules la hipnotizaban, sus labios eran tan deseados, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas volteando a ver a otro lado.

**Es mejor que te vayas**

Ella no quería que se fuera, pero esas palabras eran las indicadas, Marron le había ganado, esta con él y nadie podía cambiar eso.

**Trunks **–dijo una emocionada voz- **por favor pasa **–invitándolo a entrar – **hija ¿Dónde están tus modales? **–pregunto Videl en un susurro que para el chico de cabellos lilas no paso desapercibido-

**Buenas tardes, solo pasaba para... **–no lo dejaron terminar-

**En buen momento has llegado, ¿no has comido aun?**

**Ee…no aun no**

**Entonces comerás con nosotros ¿te gusta la idea? **–le pregunto nuevamente-

…**claro me parece bien **–termino con una sonrisa viendo de reojo a la nieta de Goku-

Había sido tan humillante que después de decir esas palabras su madre llegara arruinar su momento triunfal. Videl fue la primera en pasar al comedor para servir una porción más, Trunks entro a la casa, la chica cerró la puerta de mala gana.

Se dispuso a enfrentarlo pero se dio cuenta que el chico ya la estaba observando. Vio a todos lados, al ver que nadie estaba viéndolos, lo acorralo entre la pared y ella.

**No te atrevas a decirles nada** –le susurro a su oído, pegando su cuerpo al de él para luego verlo directamente a los ojos, estaban tan cerca sus rostros.

Ella se contenía lo tenía ahí, para ella, para probar sus labios. Pero no era el momento, no era mucho menos el lugar para tomarlo desprevenido. Y por supuesto ella no se comportaría de esa manera.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver los de ella, la tenía tan cerca, sentía el latir de su corazón acelerado, su respiración agitada, estaba nervioso por la cercanía, Dios su olor era estremecedor y embriagante, ¿cómo no besarla en ese momento?, ¿Qué no le permitía hacerlo?

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder en la "batalla" de miradas, no quería perder este momento.

La chica fue la primera en reaccionar, e irse al comedor. Trunks que pocos segundos después se recupero la vio irse –suspiro- se fue tras ella.

Videl dejo sobre la mesa otro plato. Gohan la vio un poco curioso a lo que su esposa contesto **"tenemos un invitado" **(N/A: se refirió a la persona que acababa de llegar)

Entramos al comedor, Gohan seguía comiendo mientras Cris estaba ignorando la situación y se veía tranquilo. Quizá eso le había llamado la atención de él, en ocasiones podía ser tan sereno, llegándola a entender tan bien… pero en otras ocasiones podía ser tan posesivo y molesto.

**Trunks, ¿Qué haces por aquí? **–Dijo amablemente- **¿Pasa algo? **–Pregunto un tanto preocupado-

**No, no pasa nada, solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a visitarlos **–respondió un tanto nervioso-

El chico noto una presencia más dentro de la habitación, volteo a verlo. Cris sintió los azules del chico y lo vio sin ningún temor. Quizá ayer por la noche había reaccionado huyendo del problema por estar ebrio y sin estar en sus cinco sentidos. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy tenía la suficiente confianza para permanecer en aquel lugar.

**Él **–dudo un rato para continuar- **Él es Cris Kasekawa, Cris el es Trunks Briefs **–termino de decir Pan-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Esquivaron sus miradas, y se sentaron a "comer"

Gohan noto este comportamiento, definitivamente Trunks pensaba igual que él –o eso creía- ese chico no debía estar en su casa y menos relacionarse con su hija.

Trunks entendió después a que se refería con Pan con esas palabras. Después que le había advertido que no se acercara a ella, él estaba ahí, estaba tan cómodo, tan paciente. No conocía sus fuerzas, ahora que recordaba el se fue amenazándolo… no le temía. –Su rostro estaba serio- solo su presencia hacia que cambiara de humor. Como odio ese momento. Contuvo sus fuerzas para no matarlo en ese momento.

La chica de cabellos negros permanecía en silencio comía pero estaba distraída. Nunca pensó tener a Trunks en su casa y menos comiendo con su familia. Era un momento crítico y agradable. Critico porque ahí estaba Cris que conocía al chico de cabellos lilas. Y agradable porque lo tenía ahí, aunque estuviera frente a ella no lo podía ver. El hecho de hacer esa "escena" atrapándolo "seductoramente" fue por su propio bien, no quería echar a perder su imagen de la niña integra y pulcra que conocían sus padres. Dejo su cubierto sobre la mesa en señal que había termino. Sin querer sus ojos vieron al chico. Era como un ángel… no podía, no podía pensar en eso nunca.

Cris se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su "novia" y del impertinente que la veía de un modo extraño. Trato de hacer algo.

**Estuvo deliciosa la comida **–dijo de repente con una gran sonrisa-

**¡Oh! Que bien que te haya gustado **–respondió Videl-

**Gracias por la comida mamá, Cris será mejor que nos vayamos a mi habitación **–dijo Pan, debía hablar con él-

Chris se levanto, su rostro estaba neutral. Sólo vio la situación en la que había puesto a Pan, pero esta debía aprender a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

**¿Cómo que a tu habitación? Él no ira a tu habitación **–empezando a ponerse histérico Gohan- **Videl diles algo **–rogo en voz baja a su esposa-

**¿Por qué no van a la sala? Es mejor ¿no? **–se atrevió a decir Trunks calmado y sin verlos-

**Nadie te pidió tu opinión **–respondió a la defensiva Pan-

**Yo sólo digo que es mejor ¿no Gohan?** –Espero el apoyo del mencionado-

**Pienso lo mismo **–termino la discusión-

La chica suspiro profundo, salió del comedor seguido por Cris. ¿Por qué se tenia que meter Trunks? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

**No era para que dijeras eso Gohan **–le regaño Videl-

Él sabia que no debía tratar a un invitado mal pero por mas que trataba de ver lo "positivo" de la situación no le venia nada a la mente. **Lo sé…**

Fueron a la sala, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había sido un día extraño y necesitaba explicación y ya. No era partidaria a ser una persona curiosa, pero en estos casos necesitaba una explicación.

**¿Por qué has venido?**

**Quería disculparme, por lo que paso en mi casa**

…**. Tienes razón Cris, nosotros no podemos vivir alejados**

…

**Pero no entiendo, ¿porque les dijiste a mis papas que eres mi novio?**

**Se que al principio fue sin compromiso estar juntos pero… quiero que seas mi novia**

Quería que la salvara algo, no estaba preparada para responder. Empezó a buscar su celular. Pero no lo encontraba.

**¿Tienes mi celular?** –fue lo primero que pregunto-

**No lo tengo**

**Espera un momento **

La chica subió a su habitación, dejo la puerta abierta para empezar a buscar, busco su celular bajo la cama, sobre el escritorio para luego recordar que si lo había usado ese día. Escucho como su puerta se cerró. Se dio la vuelta para reconocer esos ojos.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Vio como salió del comedor. ¿Cómo volvía con él?, definitivamente ni Gohan ni Videl sabían quien era ese chico. Pero lo único que sabia era que a Gohan no le agradaba y mucho menos a él. Debía llegar a ella a como diera lugar. Se excuso para usar el baño. Para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica.

No era acoso, en ningún sentido de la palabra. Pero estaba confundido, su comportamiento, sus cambios emocionales, debía pasar por un momento malo. Quería protegerla pero no sabia de que. Sintió como su ki se acercaba, debía esconderse, la vio entrar, tan distraída como siempre no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí. Tenía la oportunidad mas esperada ese día. Cerró la puerta y la vio fijamente nuevamente. Como le gustaba hacer eso, sentía como hacia efecto su mirada en ella.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¿Estas persiguiéndome? **–Hablo por fin un poco nerviosa-

**¿Qué hace él aquí? **–respondió con otra pregunta, firmemente.

**Lo invite a comer, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además…. Él es mi novio **–termino de decir-

**¿Él?... ¿Tú novio? **–repitió-

El chico permaneció en silencio, trato de procesar esta información "no permitiría que la alejara nuevamente" Se acerco a ella, estaba descontrolado, sentía celos. Si ese era el sentimiento que trataba reprimir pero no podía.

La chica por una extraña razón temió ante la oscura mirada de su ex compañero de aventuras. Camino hacia atrás, pero mientras más caminaba, fue siendo acorralada por él.

**¿Qué pasa? **–dijo esto sin cambiar su expresión

**Aléjate de mí **–con cierto temor lo dijo

Su voz se había escuchado quebrada, cosa que odio en ese momento.

**¿A que estas jugando Pan?, dímelo **–exigió su respuesta, estaban cara a cara, podían sentir su respiración- ** ¿acaso él te metió ideas extrañas en la cabeza?...respóndeme…por favor** -suplico-

Esta vez la veía preocupado, la quería tanto que no sabia que mas hacer.Se sentía realizada, tan emocionada, nunca Trunks se había fijado tanto en ella. Pero y si no era lo que esperaba y si era simple lastima que le mostraba.

**No me vengas con lastima Trunks, no necesito que me vigilen, ya no soy una chiquilla **–trato de empujarlo, pero no pudo-

**No te trato como una chiquilla porque ya no lo eres **–con estas palabras, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta poseer los labios de la chica de cabellos negros.-

_Continuara…_

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Debo admitir que me gusta hacer sufrir a uno de los dos, lo sé es cruel pero como dije, quiero que sea una historia un poco larga, no quiero que de un momento a otro se enamore, tengan hijos (si los hay xD) y vivieron felices por siempre….. Es mejor un poco de aventura, romances, celos y un poco de todo._

_**Luna de media noche: **__gracias por estar constante en los capítulos, sos mí leedora número uno… aunque no tengo muchos jajajaja aun así aprecio mucho tú tiempo. Trate de narrar más espero tu comentario para que me digas si falta o no, y si es así tratare de mejorar en el próximo…bueno grax nuevamente._

_**Blacklaide: **__gracias por leer, acá te dejo un nuevo cap para que lo imprimas y lo leas cuando querrás, espero que sea de tu agrado. _

_Gracias a las personas que los leen y muy pronto publicare el próximo capitulo. Espero salir bien en mi temario y si es así podre seguir escribiendo jijijiji._

_Take Care!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

**No me vengas con lastima Trunks, no necesito que me vigilen, ya no soy una chiquilla **–trato de empujarlo, pero no pudo-

**No te trato como una chiquilla porque ya no lo eres **–con estas palabras, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta poseer los labios de la chica de cabellos negros.-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Chris estaba empezando a desesperarse, se trato de calmar…suspiro. Nunca imaginó tener tanta paciencia. Era algo complicado el tener que actuar cuando estaba con Pan. ¿Actuar? ¿Por qué actuar?.... simple respuesta porque lo habían contratado para hacerlo.

Al principio fue actuación, el acercarse a ella en aquel lugar, tratar de entenderla, pero poco a poco se había ganado la confianza de la joven. Con el paso de los meses que estuvo junto a ella aprendió a distinguir su tristeza, su alegría y cuando se sentía sola.

Trato de estar con ella cuando más necesitaba estar con alguien…pero ¿de que forma?, ella quería compañía pero no como él se la dio. Él le dio su "compañía" haciéndola suya, teniéndola en su cama por primera vez. Y así comenzó el juego. Aquel juego que por las noches empezaba y por la madrugada terminaba.

Ya no era necesario buscarla, ella siempre llegaba a él. Estos meses habían sido diferentes y no quería notarlo. En algún momento de su vida Pan debía saber porque él apareció en el momento "indicado". Pero era muy pronto para decírselo o quizá nunca se lo diría.

Saco su celular, tecleo algo y lo guardo. Con esto siguió esperando pacientemente…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ninguno de los dos daba tregua a lo que probaban sus labios. Por fin se estaban besando y no querían desperdiciar este momento.

Él la beso con pasión, con cariño. Ella lo sintió, era la primera vez que recibía un beso tan…especial. Se estaban quedando sin aire así que decidieron separarse sin quererlo. Su respiración estaba agitada y se veían directamente a los ojos.

Trunks la acerco a su cuerpo, ella no lo desprecio y lo abrazo. No sabia porque lo hacia, pero no quería que acabara este momento.

**-Pan… Yo... -**

Comenzó hablar el chico, pero en ese momento sintió una vibración dentro de su bolsillo. Metió una de su mano en la bolsa del pantalón, sacando el aparato **"Amor, ¿Qué pasa?"** leyó

La chica lo vio, sabía que no tenía derecho de leer sus mensajes pero al abrir el celular instantáneamente aparecía el mensaje. No le importaba lo que decía pero por la expresión del chico esto acabaría con su "romántica situación" o ese nombre le denomino.

Esto lo molesto, Y en eso recordó porque había ido a la casa de Gohan, todo lo tenía claro ahora, no le pediría más explicaciones ni él trataría de excusarse.

La separo de él con cuidado, la vio por última vez, le entrego el celular y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Vio como se cerró la puerta, se quedo sorprendida ¿acaso se había arrepentido?... con este pensamiento su felicidad acabo llevándola rápidamente a un estado melancólico, leyó el mensaje de texto. Trato de entender la reacción de él pero no lograba descifrarla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… no quería bajar, sabia que Cris estaba ahí pero no quería verlo, solo deseaba permanecer sola en ese momento.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Trunks bajo las gradas, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, ¿por qué le tenía que dar explicaciones?... ¿Por qué tenia que estar ahí? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la había besado?

No quería ver la realidad, su realidad. Pero ahí estaba el "motivo", de su enojo. Quería ignorarlo, hacer que desapareciera, pero no podía.

Cris estaba sentando en el sofá, esperando a que regresara Pan.

Los dos cruzaron miradas, fue una situación incomoda, pero ninguno hablo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era salir de ahí, olvidar y esconder sus sentimientos…nuevamente. Iba a lograrlo, salir de esa habitación sin que no pasara nada pero fue detenido.

**-¿Estas saliendo con alguien Trunks? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre no?-**

**-Si estoy saliendo con alguien… **

**-imagino que tú novia debe ser una persona segura-**

**-… ¿Por qué lo dices?...-**

**-dejarte venir, a la casa de una "amiga" y meterse en su habitación no es algo agradable que se comente-**

**-………-**

**-¿pero dime, que pasaría si tú novia se entera?**

Risa **– ¿no me digas que tú le dirás? **

**-para nada, fue un gusto conocerte **–término con estas palabras- **Trunks**

**-no puedo decir lo mismo, y por cierto no me llames por mi nombre, con permiso-**

Con estas palabras salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Trunks fue al comedor donde Gohan tomaba un poco de café y Videl lo imitaba.

**-fue un gusto estar con ustedes, pero debo irme- **

**-sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes Trunks- **dijo Videl

**-gracias nuevamente-**

**-te acompaño hasta la puerta- **sugirió Gohan

**-no te preocupes Gohan- **apresuro a decir

**-vamos-**

Gohan dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y brindándole una sonrisa a su esposa se levanto y llevó a Trunks hasta la puerta.

**-te agradezco por haber venido, me has salvado de un momento incomodo- **indico suspirando el hijo de Gokuh

**-¿a que te refieres con salvar?- **preguntó

**-ese chico, no me agrada, pero creo que tendré que aceptarlo…… ¿has visto a Pan diferente?**

Él chico afirmo

**-desde que mi padre murió, Pan cambio. A cada uno nos afecto, superándolo poco a poco…. Pero en cambio a ella aun le sigue afectando. **Dijo en un tono muy serio**- ella muestra sus mismas emociones con nosotros… con las personas que la conocen desde siempre… quizá sea paranoia pero llega tarde por las noches, entrena de vez en cuando y ya no habla mucho de sus cosas y nunca nos menciono a ese sujeto**

**-te recuerdo que todos pasan por una etapa rebelde… **-trato de creerse esta "etapa"- **sé que quieres saber que hace Pan, pero debes darle espacio-**

**-no se porque te dije esto pero gracias por escucharme-** dijo Gohan agradecido-

**-no te preocupes, yo estaré al pendiente de ella-**

**-sabes, siempre te e visto como un hermano mayor para Pan y se que tú la cuidarías, pero debo pedirte un favor- **el Saiyaman vio hacia todas partes esperando que nadie llegara y averiguara lo que iba hacer-

**-¿Qué favor?- **se apresuro a preguntar Trunks

**-cómo Goten aun esta de viaje, ¿puedes averiguar quien es ese chico y tratar de alejarlo?, se que es un favor grande pero hazlo por el cariño que le tienes.**

Nunca creyó escuchar a Gohan diciendo esto (N/A: siento cambiar un "poco" la personalidad de Gohan, pero alguien debía hacer algo… además un padre celoso y desesperado hace todo por una hija, bien continúo) pero le gustaba la idea de alejarlo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo era considerado el Hermano mayor….hermano…

**-esta bien, lo hare-**

**-gracias Trunks, entonces no te quito mas el tiempo-**

**-no te preocupes, cualquier noticia te avisare-**

Diciendo esto se despidieron y así se fue Trunks.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**-perdón por la tardanza, solo que no me sentía bien, pero ya estoy mejor-**

**-¿lloraste?- **pregunto el joven

**-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?....será mejor que nos vayamos**

**-ahora tenemos una relación que nos una Pan, por lo tanto quiero saber ¿que hacia él en tú habitación?**

**-…….**

**-¿me dirás?**

**-…sólo fue para entregarme mi celular- **

**-sabes lo que te pedí antes, y te lo vuelvo a recalcar, no quiero que se te acerque**

**-no te preocupes, ya no lo hará **–dijo esto tratando de ocultar su tristeza- **¿ahora nos podemos ir?**

**-claro**

**-antes de irnos, debo avisarle a mis padres**

**-¿desde cuando les avisas?-** se extraño

**-solo debo decirles y ya, no tomara mucho tiempo**

Los dos se dirigieron al comedor, donde encontraron solo a Videl

­

**-mamá voy a salir un rato-**

**-esta bien hija-**

**-encantado en conocerla señora, espero volver pronto**

**¿Vas a salir? -**Pregunto su padre apareciendo

**-si**

**-recuerda que necesitamos hablar, en privado **–resaltando lo último

**-será en privado papá no te preocupes**

Con diciendo esto Pan salió casi corriendo de su casa arrastrando prácticamente a Cris con ella.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**-como la odio **–grito exasperada

**-será mejor que te tranquilices Marron- **le aconsejo su amigo Uub- **además nunca escuche que la aborrecieras tanto **–la defendió

**-¿de que lado estas?, sabes que no me contestes **–dijo tomando una vaso de licor- **y Trunks acaba defendiéndola, se que Pan siente algo por él, pero él esta loco por mi, ¡yo lo sé!**

Sino hubiera estado la música y la gente bebiendo, pensarían que esa mujer estaba loca.

**-Llámalo y arregla esta situación, sino lo quieres perder**

**-….esta loco por mi…. No me escuchaste**

**-si esta loco por ti, ¿Por qué no esta aquí?**

**-…debo aceptar que no tenemos un compromiso formal pero….esa niña me las pagara **–sonrió-

_Continuará..._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola! lo sé, me tarde, pero e tenido que hacer tantas cosas ultimamente, y con un poco de depresión no salen bien los caps, pero bueno cambiando de tema aquí esta un nuevo cap, lo subí a las 3 de la madrugada xD, debia escribir jejeje espero que les guste, por cierto, nunca pense hacer un gotenxbra la pareja no me desagrada, en absoluto, pero pense solo en esta pareja porque.... me es la que mas me atrae.... pero diganme, quieren tambien que incluya esta pareja o sigo poniendo mis (maldades) obstaculos solo a TrunksxPan. _

_gracias a los que dejan revs. y a los que leen_

_Luna de media noche: aaaaaa gracias nuevamente, lectora número uno jejejeje grax por el apoyo. espero no decepsionarte en los caps que (en el futuro) pondre. y espero que sigas leyendo, saludos!_

_Kata: lo e estado pensando, ya que mencionas a bra y a goten me haces pensar que debo hacer esta pareja jijijiji, se me hace un poco dificil trabajar con las personalidades (podes verificar en mis otros fics xD) y me quice concentrar mas en esta pareja, bueno si entendi mal tu rev puedes hacermelo saber. gracias por leer trate de hacer un poquito mas largo el cap. saludos!_

_Loregar: espero que te guste este nuevo cap, me a costado mucho hacerlo, pero trate de ponerle mucho empeño, espero sigas leyendo y te guste, saludos!_

_bueno me despido de ustedes, ideas (necesito T.T), sugerencias u otra cosa ya saben, pueden enviarlo._

_Take care!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

**-si esta loco por ti, ¿Por qué no esta aquí?**

**-…debo aceptar que no tenemos un compromiso formal pero….esa niña me las pagara **–sonrió-

Saco su celular, marco un número y espero

**Hola… ¿sigues enojado?**

**No, pero hablaremos después **–contesto

**¿Donde estas?, digo para saber si quieres compañía**

**Ven a mi apartamento, nos vemos **–con esto colgó la llamada-

La chica vio a Uub

**¿Qué te dijo? **–preguntó

**Que fuera a su apartamento**

**¿Iras?**

**Por supuesto que iré**

**Yo solo preguntaba, bien, buena suerte**

**No necesito de suerte **–dijo en un tono arrogante

Fueron sus palabras de "despedida"

**Como digas Marron, algún día tendrás que aceptar la verdad**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Llegó a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se recostó en su sillón "favorito". Cerró los ojos y su mente fue atacada de preguntas y unos minutos después los recuerdos. –Suspiro- reacomodo sus pensamientos para pensar cual era la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Él trabajaba, ella estudiaba, él era un adulto, ella una adolecente, él era maduro, ella inmadura, él estaba "soltero" (aun no definía su relación con Marron) ella tenia novio. Habían tantas diferencias entre ellos, eso ES su realidad.

Necesitaba entender que relación tenía con ella, _definición y relación con_ _Pan_; la mejor amiga de Bra, sobrina de su mejor amigo Goten, Hija de Gohan y Videl, Nieta de Gokuh y Chichi y por supuesto su amiga. ¿Amiga o compañera?... estaba tan confundido... siempre la había visto como una hermana más ¿Por qué sentía lo contrario?

Él la veía como una hermana, si de seguro era la hermandad que los unía. ¿Por qué la beso entonces?, hacia tiempo que quería probar sus labios, no podía negarlo, pero debía olvidar, eso seria lo mejor.

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no sabia como había llegado abrir.

Sintió como unos brazos rodearon su cuello y sus labios fueron aprisionados dejándolo sin aliento. La chica se separo después de esta muestra de su "amor"

**Como me has invitado, no lo pensé ni un momento y vine **_**hablar**_** contigo **–lo dijo en un tono sensual, sentándose en el sofá-

**Disculpa por haberte hecho venir, no se que me a estado pasando últimamente **–cerró la puerta y volteo a verla-

**Creo que Bulma te ha estado exigiendo demasiado, será mejor que te relajes, siéntate iré a buscar alguna bebida**

**No es necesario, en serio, por el momento quiero que hablemos, sobrios, de algo importante **

La chica se tenso por un momento para relajarse un poco después sentándose frente a Trunks

**¿De que quieres hablar?**

**Quiero hablar de nosotros**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ubb siguió bebiendo un poco de su copa, esto iba a tardar mas de lo que esperaba. No él no estaba enamorado de Marron, sólo le hacia ver la realidad de las cosas, todo comenzó por un simple juego ó eso le había dicho ella, pero poco a poco se fue saliendo de control. Ni él entendía porque estaba en medio de esa situación.

Ya eran más de las 7 de la noche, debía asistir a una reunión de negocios al día siguiente, tomo el último trago de su copa, y se levanto. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando en ese momento sintió la presencia de un ki que conocía muy bien.

Sin querer vio hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella, la chica de cabellos negros, la reconoció, solo sentir su presencia era difícil de confundir.

La vio de pies a cabeza, estaba vestida de un modo muy extraño, nunca la había visto de esa manera. Sabía que su vestimenta no era tan femenina pero en ese momento se vea tan atractiva. (N/A: eso rimó o.o) Trató de apartar su vista, pero no podía, era tan hipnotizante, tan bella, tan indefensa.

No quería aterrizar pero debía hacerlo, siguió observando y en eso noto al acompañante que estaba junto a ella.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los dos entraron al club que frecuentaban, donde se conocieron y donde comenzaron a relacionarse. Caminaban entre la multitud, no les importaba la música, era como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a esos sonidos, iban tomados de la mano, aun Pan no le contestaba si eran novios pero era una forma de decir que ella ya tenia un acompañante.

La chica se sintió observada, vio a su alrededor, su mirada quedo fija en una mesa que estaba a una corta distancia, y de inmediato lo reconoció.

Su corazón latía tan rápido como podía, _"Trunks" _–pensó- pero debía idear algo y rápido, no podía permitir que otra persona se enterara de su frecuente estadía en ese club. _"lo mataré" –fue su último pensamiento-_

Uub se acerco a la pareja, saludando a Pan y luego esta presentar a su "amigo"

**Que lugar más extraño para encontrarnos **–casi grito con la estridente música-

**Lo mismo digo **–contesto la chica calmando sus nervios-

**Será mejor que conversemos fuera de este sitio que me esta molestando un poco **

**...esta bien...pero... **–no muy convencida

**No te preocupes, nos encontramos dentro de unos minutos afuera**

**¿No te molesta? **–preguntó-

**No para nada, gusto en conocerte Uub**

Cris tenia una presentación, así que no podía seguir cuidando de ella, los dos salieron del club sin decir nada hasta que ya estuvieron fuera pudieron hablar.

**Que sorprendente verte, hace tiempo que no te veía**

**Si hace tiempo y ¿qué haces aquí? **–Se atrevió a preguntar, antes que él lo hiciera-

**Acompañando a Marron, pero acaba de irse con Trunks así que ya me iba cuando te vi, y tú**

Así que Trunks estaba con Marron, luego de lo que había pasado estaba con ella... acaso era un juguete para él.... no estaba buscando otro juego, solo quería a alguien que la quisiera, o hasta que la amara, pero sabia que él nunca iba a estar con ella.

**Vine a ver a Cris tocar, como esta en la banda del club **–con un tono triste-

Él se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor, así que decidió seguir hablando normal.

**Oh creo que ya recuerdo, él toca casi todas las noches aquí, su música es algo impresionante, pero la verdad no me gusta tanto, e venido con Trunks para tomar unos tragos y luego irnos....**

Creía que ella se iba a tragar el cuento que venían por ¿unos tragos?....y además porque tenía que seguir mencionando a ¿Trunks ? A ella le ¿importaba?....quizá...

**Por cierto, ¿no has hablado con Trunks? **–Ella quería saber más-

**Últimamente no, aunque Marron me a contado que a estado muy extraño estos días, por casualidad ¿tú sabes porque?**

**...no lo sé, no sé porque debería saberlo **–estaba mas nerviosa que antes, así que dijo lo primero que su mente pensó-

-rió- **solo fue una pregunta tonta... es raro que Gohan te haya dejado venir a este club, creo que ya esta entendiendo el significado de libertad, es tan sobre protector**

**Si lo es, yo también me sorprendí **–mintió-

**Sabes, esta noche te ves hermosa **–dijo sin pensarlo-

La chica se ruborizó, no pudo ocultarlo y susurro un "**gracias**"

Era complicado pensarlo, Uub le estaba dando un cumplido, desde cuando le decía un cumplido, bueno era la primera vez que sostenían una charla "sincera", no podía negar que la ponía un poco incomoda, aunque a la vez la hacia sentir bien.

**Ya se esta haciendo tarde, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tú casa?**

**No, no te preocupes, yo me iré con Cris**

**Esta bien, entonces te invito a comer mañana, ¿te parece?**

**¿Mañana? No mañana no puedo, ¿el lunes?**

**Me parece bien, el lunes iré por ti**

**Entonces después de clases**

Así acordaron la hora e intercambiaron números telefónicos, en ese momento salió Cris del club

**¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar algo con nosotros? **–pregunto Cris

**Será otro día, además mañana tengo un compromiso, nos vemos, me saludas a Gohan y a Videl**

**Si les daré tus saludos**

Con estas palabras se fue Uub.

Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba, que sentía, la tristeza, pero al volver con Cris todo ese dolor, esa soledad que sentíamos era imposible de olvidar.

**Se ve que conoce a tú familia **

**Si los conoce, por cierto, quiero irme a mi casa ya**

**¿Temprano?, ¿no bailaras conmigo?**

**No hoy no, así que me voy, ya no quiero estar aquí**

**Odio cuando pones esa actitud, y lo sabes, pero si eso quieres... **

**Ya no quiero seguir aquí, entiéndelo**

**¿Dónde quieres estar?**

**....lejos...**

Pan lo abrazo, no sintió el mismo abrazo de hace un rato pero la consolaría un momento.

"_De él" _**De este mundo, no quiero seguir viviendo así, no quiero seguir sufriendo por las noches y en el día creer que nada pasó....**

**No te dejare ir Pan, no así**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¿A que te refieres, con nosotros?**

**Quiero saber, ¿Qué soy para ti? **

**Tú para mi eres una persona especial**

**Especial, ¿en que sentido? **

**Trunks, no existe otro sentido, simplemente me enamore de ti**

Era una mujer directa, sin rodeos ni vueltas al mundo, se lo había confesado, ¿era eso lo que quería saber? ¿Era esa respuesta la que quería escuchar?... si hubiera dicho "eres especial tal cual eres, y por eso me gusta pasar tiempo contigo" pudo haber sido una posibilidad para parar este "juego" pero no, ella dijo que se había enamorado de él.

**¿Tú no estas enamorado de mí? **–pregunto-

¿Cómo contestar a esa pregunta?, un si hubiera perjudicado su vida, y un no hubiera herido a Marron, la mujer que siempre estuvo con él, la que siempre estaba para él, la que lo recibía sin ninguna condición. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue besarla.

No quería contestar la pregunta, no quería seguir dudando. Ese beso era tan distinto, era quizá lujuria, no tenia ningún encanto sobre él, sentir a Marron sin sentimiento.... ¿sentimiento? ¿Qué sentimiento había sentido con **Pan**?

La rubia lo detuvo, ¿había escuchado bien? Él había dicho el nombre de...

**¿Pan? **–preguntó-

Ella acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, sus preciados sentimientos y él la había llamado de otra manera.... se sentía frustrada, molesta, tenia tantas emociones dentro de ella que se levanto y parecía que iba a echar fuego por sus ojos.

**En este momento dime que sientes por esa niña**

**No siento nada **–en ese momento no sentía "nada", solo recordar al novio de su "amiga"

**La defiendes Trunks, me gritas por culpa de ella, te enojas, cuando YO debería estar furiosa contigo y ¿aun así me dices que no sientes nada?**

**Marron por favor, contrólate, no lo dije por que siento algo por ella**

**... Porque...**

**Porque ella es una niña, yo la quiero como una hermana, nada más**

**Entonces, ¿porque la acabas de mencionar? **–Fue apaciguando su furia-

**Te voy a contar un secreto, nadie debe enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? **–pregunto-

**De acuerdo**

**Gohan esta preocupado por ella, así que me pidió el favor de cuidarla, sabes que Goten salió de viaje al igual que mi hermana, la única persona que puede hacer algo soy yo, ¿entiendes?**

**O sea que debes cuidar a Pan, por un ¿favor? **

**Sabes que siempre e apreciado a la familia del señor Gokuh, así que me comprometí hacerlo**

**Eso quiere decir que entre ustedes no pasa nada, de nada**

**No pasa nada**

**Es extraño el favor que te pide Gohan pero si es por él esta bien**

Ya sabia como poder deshacerse de ella, después de saber que a Pan le gustaba el chico de cabellos lilas, quitarle su ilusión no fue tan difícil... con la escena de celos y con su "estoy enamorada" definitivamente ya lo tenia y lo que mas ansiaba ahora era su proposición de amor, estaba todo hecho, solo debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo y la derrotaría totalmente, su trofeo sería Trunks el chico mas guapo de toda la ciudad.

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Aclaracion: este fic esta hecho por mi, pero el autor del anime real es Akira Toriyama (debía ponerlo xD)_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo, me tarde un "poco" (u.u) debía completar las idea que rodeaban mi cabeza, wiii ya saque a Uub, nuevo personaje en este triangulo amoroso... lo siento debía ponerlo era como un "pasado" amoroso, pero no, lo puse como un "futuro" amoroso, quizá no es el hecho que Pan este enamorada de Uub, es un personaje que tome en cuenta por los rumores del internet. Me pareció divertido_

_Por ahí también e leído ¿Por qué creen que Trunks escogería a Pan? Buena pregunta, pero no hay nadie mas perfecta que Pan para él, es mi opinión yo amo esta pareja, aunque en la serie no haya dando el cliché, en mi imaginación si jajajajaja _

_Gracias por los reviews;_

_Loregar: me parece re interesante tu opinión, lo añadiré en el próximo capitulo, no estaría mal hacer un encuentro, pero aun asi Marron tiene mas maldad por dar, gracias y espero que este capitulo te haga comprender un poco mas de la situación que pasan._

_Luna de media noche: me ayudan con sus ideas, son re interesantes, tratare de ponerlo también, en este capitulo quizá muestre como una introducción para no revolverse (menos yo) con los demás capítulos, sigue leyendo y gracias por tu tiempo._

_Pexoxa XD: gracias por tu rev. Si espero continuarla hasta terminarla, la verdad quiero terminarla asi seria mi primer fic que termino, gracias y continua leyendo._

_Sashimura: jejeje no te preocupes, como el refrán que dice, "lento pero seguro" jajajaja si espero terminarlo y gracias por tu apoyo._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... debo decirlo sobre pase a Little Voice, seguidores de shaman King, lo siento u.ú no podre publicar hasta nuevo aviso._

_Me despido de todos! Ya saben sugerencias, ideas o algo mándenlo, y con el tema de braxgoten esperen a que las cosas entre Trunks y pan se refresquen un poco e intentare incluir a esta pareja, no prometo nada._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Ya sabia como poder deshacerse de ella, después de saber que a Pan le gustaba el chico de cabellos lilas, quitarle su ilusión no fue tan difícil... con la escena de celos y con su "estoy enamorada" definitivamente ya lo tenia y lo que mas ansiaba ahora era su proposición de amor, estaba todo hecho, solo debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo y la derrotaría totalmente, su trofeo sería Trunks el chico mas guapo de toda la ciudad.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Llegaron a la casa de Cris, todo estaba oscuro, entraron pero las luces no se encendieron, ella deseaba que esta pesadilla se acabara. Era tan agotador pensar en todo lo que le ocurría, esta confusa por todo.

**Mi triste amor, ¿que te pasa? **–dijo sin quitarle su mirada de encima

**No es nada, solo tengo algo de sueño**

**¿Te iras ya?**

**Si, es lo que prefiero ahora**

**Esta bien **

Cris se acerco a besarla, ella lo esquivo. Así que termino dándole el beso en la mejilla.

**Que descanses –**fueron las palabras de Cris antes que ella se fuera.

La chica salió de la casa, se elevo y se fue. Llegó a la ventana de su dormitorio, algo le llamó la atención de nuevo, vio hacia el cielo, era tan bello verlo, ver las estrellas, la luna brillante, era mejor que estar en un lugar concurrido de personas que ni conocía. Necesitaba descansar, entro después de estar un rato viendo el cielo, se cambio, se coloco su pijama y por primera vez en todo un año se durmió "temprano".

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cris tomo su celular, marco un número y espero a que la llamada fuera contestada.

**¿Alo?** –preguntaron

**Tengo información por si la quieres **–respondió Cris

**Hace días que no escucho tus noticias, pero dime, ¿porque en este momento? Es tarde por si no te has dado cuenta y mañana...**

**Si lo se mañana tienes compromisos, pero dime ¿no quieres saber que pasa con la pequeña Pan?**

**Me interesa, lo sabes, pero lo mejor será hablar mañana -**Con estas palabras la llamada fue terminada.

Su conciencia era la única voz que no escuchaba. Y eso le estaba molestando, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero debía terminar con esta situación, no quería seguir siendo la persona que da información, eso no era correcto y le haría daño a Pan si se enteraba. Definitivamente no tenia porque enterarse y no se iba enterar, mañana pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle a su con tratador que no aceptaría mas el trabajo.

Con este pensamiento, apago su celular (por primera vez) y pudo dormir.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Al otro día se despertó, dándose cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Trunks, volteo a ver el reloj eran las 9 de la mañana. No podía creer que siendo esa hora aun no estuviera en sus asuntos importantes. Y lo más importante era...

**¿Pasa algo? –**dijo mientras la veía preocupado

**No, solo que se me olvido decirte... **–dijo dudosa-

**...¿Que cosa?...**

**Mis padres nos invitaron a comer, les comente que estábamos saliendo juntos y...**

**...¿les comentaste? **–pregunto "algo" molesto

**Si, pero... si no quieres ir esta bien **–fingió demencia, una vez más

La rubia se levantó, acomodó su vestido y se colocó el calzado.

**Espera, ¿a que hora debo llegar?**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Así me ha contado Bulma **–dijo Gohan tomando una taza de café

**No puedo creer que Trunks este saliendo con Marron, ¿a ti te lo había contando? **(N/A: O sea Trunks)–preguntó Videl quien servía el desayuno

**No para nada, a pesar de que sabia que tenia mcuhas ofertas nunca pensé que la elegiría, pero estoy feliz por él **–respondió, alcanzando el periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa

**¿Feliz por quién? **–se escucho una voz acercándose

**Oh Buenos días Pan, ya te has levantando, siéntate ya e echo el desayuno**

**Buenos días mamá, papá**

**Buenos días hija...por cierto **–dijo dejando de ver el periódico- **ahora que no hay invitados podemos conversar**

**¿Sobre qué? **–haciéndose la desentendida

**Sobre tu noviecito **–dijo muy molesto esas palabras

**Lo que tú padre trata de decir es ¿porque no nos dijiste sobre Cris?.. antes**

**Ya les dije, fue algo tan repentino, yo no pensé que fuera algo serio**

**¿Crees que es una relación seria? ¿Con ese tipo de persona? **

**No pensé en una relación seria, hasta ahora que lo saben**

**No lo apruebo, no me gusta, así que debes dejarlo **–respondió el hijo de Gokuh alterado, molesto y altanero.

**Gohan...-**intentó intervenir Videl-

**Papá ya te dije no es nada formal además es mi amigo**

**Esa clase de personas no te convienen, no quiero que ese chico vuelva a poner un pie sobre esta casa o se dará cuenta de quien soy**

**...creo que se me quito el apetito **–dijo ya cansada del "sermón" de su padre sin sentido, se levantó de la mesa

**¿Jovencita a donde crees que vas? **–Se levantó Gohan- **¿Por qué no puedes relacionarte con mejores personas? **

**¿Cómo por ejemplo quién? Nadie es mejor ni peor en esta ciudad**

**Por supuesto que si, deberías relacionarte con personas como.... Trunks**

**¡¿Qué?! **–Fue la primera respuesta que dijo- **¿ese tonto?, ¿estas hablando en serio?**

**Estoy hablando muy en serio Pan, y no me levantes la voz**

La chica se quedo callada, no podía decir más, estaba enojada, solo quería marcharse de ahí, no quería escuchar como alababa su padre a ese tarado de Trunks, ¡como lo odiaba!, si tan solo Bra estuviera, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero con su viaje que se había alargado ella estaba sola. Y esta vez no tomaría en cuenta a Cris.

Subió las gradas ignorando las palabras de su padre quien le hablaba, pero lo último que escucho antes de cerrar su puerta con un "gentil" portazo fue **"estas castigada"...**Estaba castigada, ninguna novedad, aunque hasta el día de hoy no la habían castigado, ¿que era un castigo para su papá?.... quizá no la dejaría salir por un tiempo. Podría ser...

Cayó sobre su cama, todo era su culpa, el hecho de no haber presentado a Cris era por su mundo secreto, que ella había inventado.

**Flash Back**

Ya llevaba dos semanas que llegaba a ese club, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí pero había decidido ir otra vez. Escuchaba tocar un grupo musical todas las noches, Él tocaba en esa banda mientras ella lo observaba, se sintió atraída por su físico, pero conociéndolo hasta ahora, no fue por sus sentimientos. Como había pasado con Trunks...

Él lo noto, tocaron tres canciones antes de bajar del escenario. Ella se sentía confundida y dispuesta a olvidar su depresión. Sentada en una mesa, vio como se acercó el chico de cabellos negros, sus ojos hipnotizante, su sonrisa encantadora. Pero nada fuera de este mundo.

Quien comenzó una conversación fue él "**Buenas Noches" **dijo de la manera mas cortes **"has estado viniendo diariamente a este lugar... me alegra tenerte esta noche aquí"**

Quizá el hecho de estar ocupada todo el tiempo en sus entrenamientos, hiendo a viajes con el propósito de evitar la destrucción del planeta tierra, este acercamiento la hizo ponerse nerviosa, aceptándolo por primera vez.

**Me gusta las canciones... **–dijo apenas, ya que no se concentraba del todo

**¿Te gustan? Que bien.. **–Respondió siendo capaz de escuchar sus palabras- **¿Quieres tomar algo? **–preguntó

**Agua pura estaría bien **

**¿Agua pura?....bueno **–levantó su mano indicándole a una mesera que se encontraba cerca que tomara la orden-

La joven tomo la orden yéndose a traer lo pedido.

**Disculpa mis malos modales, soy Cris Kasekawa** -Llegaron las bebidas a la mesa- **¿No me dirás el tuyo? **–Termino de decir esto tomando una botella de agua-

**Mi nombre es Pan Son, creo que con eso sabrás quien soy ¿no? **

La chica sabia que su nombre era conocido, gracias a su abuelito Satán el campeón de la ciudad.

**...no lo siento, tú nombre no se me hace conocido **

**¿En serio? Es extraño....pero me parece bien en realidad**

**Son, Pan ¿de quien eres hija para que todos conozcan tú nombre? **–Dijo interesado-

**Me parece que eso no es una conversación agradable para una primera presentación **–discutió la chica

Él chico rio. No había conocido a chica tan sincera en toda su vida. Era extraño verlo reír, aun no sabia de que se estaba riendo, pero esa fue una de las veces que reía con ella.

Definitivamente se intereso en él. El modo en que la trataba, saber que con el podía sentirse mejor, era un caballero total con ella... como no empezar una amistad. Eso era lo que recordaba, su forma de hablarle, era un tanto sensual mezclado con sutileza...demasiada...

**Fin De Flashback**

Y así se habían conocido. No había sido tan malo conocerlo, tenían una amistad.... pero al pasar los meses fueron cambiando las cosas.

Nunca creyó que al entrar en aquella puerta nunca podría salir de ahí. Hablando literalmente. Vio su techo, suspiro. ¿Volvería hacer la de siempre?....hacia mas de un mes que no visitaba a su abuelito. Y esto no se lo había comentado a su madre. Se sentía tan mal si lo pensaba así, él la quería tanto. Y ella quería tanto a sus abuelitos... ¿Por qué siempre llegaba a ese punto?...siempre su abuelito Gokuh... porque no lo olvidaba. Él se había ido. Ya no volvería... ya no...

**Pan **–se escucho una voz, fuera de su habitación-

Estaba a punto de llorar, aparto las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, conteniendo su llanto y con su orgullo. Abrió la puerta.

**Hija, algunas veces los padres tenemos razón, y en verdad me preocupa que te comportes de esa manera... **–aclaro por primera vez Videl-

**Mamá ya no tengo 12 años para que decidan por mi... y no te disculpes por papá que se muy bien que él no lo haría.**

**Sabes, al principio Chichi no estaba muy contenta con verme junto a tu padre, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que era una buena persona, puede que pase lo mismo con Cris, ¿no lo crees?**

**....**

Las madres son las primeras en apoyarte a pesar de los errores que cometes, de apaciguar la furia, frustración y de darte tranquilidad. Y en ese momento ella lo necesitaba.

**¿Y dime de quien hablaban abajo?** –Cambió de tema-

**Estábamos hablando de Trunks** – se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la vio de reojo

**......no me digas que volverá a irse a Norteamérica, no es nada raro en él**

**No la verdad no es nada raro, pero no se ira, es solo que... **– ¿era bueno decirle? Pensó

**¿Qué? **– preguntó curiosa

**Trunks se comprometerá con Marron... **–termino de decir esto Videl un poco triste-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Salió de la ducha, su cabello estaba alborotado, mientras su perfecto cuerpo era cubierto por una toalla en la parte inferior, busco algo de ropa colocándola encima de su cama.

_¿Por qué había decido estar con Marron?___–fue su primer pensamiento. _No quiero lastimarla _–se dio una razón, no quería seguir confundido, Pan tenia su novio y él tenia a su novia. No sentía nada por Pan, el amaba a Marron, o por lo menos lo intentaba.

Se terminó de vestir, agarro su celular, ninguna llamada perdida, ni un mensaje, esta vez su celular estaba sin uso. Seleccionó la opción agenda, se enfoco en buscar un contacto, "familia Son"... si Goten estuviera en Japón, quizá le ayudaría en estos momentos. Cerro su celular guardándolo en su bolsillo, salió de su habitación, agarro las llaves de su auto y con esto se fue.

Tenia que vigilar a Pan, era su nuevo trabajo como "espía" más bien como "hermano", era el primer pensamiento positivo que tenia en ese momento. –Sonrió- seria divertido interferir en la relación y ver su cara, si que era una chica caprichosa. Con este pensamiento se fue a la casa de Marron.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La chica estaba feliz había conseguido lo que deseaba, tan solo faltaba hacer un movimiento más y su juego estaba ganado. Después de todo su plan desde el principio estaba resultando. Pan era tan inocente, pensar que fue fácil sacarla de la vida de Trunks. Recordó ese momento.

**Flash Back**

Estaba caminando por el club (n/a: ya muy conocido.... creo que mi próxima fic será en un colegio...) cuando vio a una chica muy parecida a Pan.... ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Se había escapado de su casa? O probablemente estaba ahí para buscar ¿diversión? Eso seria noticia o podría chantajearla con eso...

La segunda opción fue mejor, iba a ir hacia ella, pero se detuvo, analizo un momento la situación. Por suerte ese día Trunks no estaba ahí, vio la banda que tocaba, era la banda de Kasekawa, ¿Cómo lo conocía?....

**Marron, vamos a tomar un trago **–dijo un chico de tez morena

**...claro...**

La chica se fue con Uub evitando que este viera a Pan, se sentaron en la mesa donde acostumbraban a tomar. No le comento sobre su plan ya que él lo arruinaría y no permitiría que le hiciera daño. Sabía lo que sentía por la pequeña e inocente Pan, luego de un rato Uub se fue ya que tenía un entrenamiento al otro día.

Marro se levanto de la mesa y fue en búsqueda del grupo.

**Hola Cris ¿Cómo has estado? **–sonrió al pensar en su plan

**Marron, no has cambiado en nada, sigues tan hermosa como siempre**

**Fin De Flashback**

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Aclaración: este fic esta hecho por mi, pero el autor del anime real es Akira Toriyama (debía ponerlo xD)_

_Una vez más vuelvo a subir uno de los capítulos, como he dicho y sigo diciendo no dejare de escribir este fic, siempre que pueda continuarlo seguiré continuándolo. Este capitulo lo enfoque en recuerdos, para que mas adelante puedan entenderme xDD. Soy muy complicada escribiendo jijiji. Estoy pensando mejor y quizá decida ponerlo como MarroxTrunks.... ¡¡no!! Antes moriría de hacer eso, este es un TRUNKSXPAN y nada va a cambiar de idea._

_Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y sobre todo a los consejos para que esta historia pueda continuar, a las personas que leen gracias también._

_Luna de media noche: Hola! Si lo se, esta corto el capitulo, pero esta vez (yo lo note xD no se si es verdad) le coloque narración y diálogos, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por el consejo, sabes que los tomo (o trato n__n). Espero que la continúes leyendo hasta que termine. ¡Te cuidas!_

_Paula ladino: Hola! Si yo también pensé lo mismo, es algo cósmico jajaja, si también pensé que las canciones son de Trunks para Pan, en mi mundito "una de las mejores parejas" debemos crear nuestro club de esta grandiosa pareja hasta que todos estén convencidos que si existe jajajaja gracias por leer y voy a leer el fic que me propones, espero que sigas leyendo ¡cuídate!_

_Sashimura: gracias por tu apoyo, es lo que mas necesito en este momento, mi inspiración se me esta hiendo..... Regresa, te atrapare inspiración jajajajaja, te espero en los demás capítulos, me sigues dando tu opinión y si quieres que agregue algo me lo puedes comentar gracias por tus revs. ¡Cuídate!_

_Marianight: lo siento no te había podido contestado, pero gracias por rev. Gracias por escoger mi historia y me alegra en serio, (ya saben porque habla así Cris xDD) que te haya gustado. No desesperes la seguiré n___n ¡cuídate!_

_Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, este capitulo no pude revisarlo bien, espero que les agrade y y__a saben sugerencias, ideas o algo mándenlo._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

**Flash Back**

Estaba caminando por el club (n/a: ya muy conocido.... creo que mi próxima fic será en un colegio...) cuando vio a una chica muy parecida a Pan.... ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Se había escapado de su casa? O probablemente estaba ahí para buscar ¿diversión? Eso seria noticia o podría chantajearla con eso...

La segunda opción fue mejor, iba a ir hacia ella, pero se detuvo, analizo un momento la situación. Por suerte ese día Trunks no estaba ahí, vio la banda que tocaba, era la banda de Kasekawa, ¿Cómo lo conocía?....

**Marron, vamos a tomar un trago **–dijo un chico de tez morena

**...claro...**

La chica se fue con Uub evitando que este viera a Pan, se sentaron en la mesa donde acostumbraban a tomar. No le comento sobre su plan ya que él lo arruinaría y no permitiría que le hiciera daño. Sabía lo que sentía por la pequeña e inocente Pan, luego de un rato Uub se fue ya que tenía un entrenamiento al otro día.

Marro se levanto de la mesa y fue en búsqueda del grupo.

**Hola Cris ¿Cómo has estado? **–sonrió al pensar en su plan

**Marron, no has cambiado en nada, sigues tan hermosa como siempre**

**Fin De Flashback**

Así era, Marron conocía a Cris, quizá unos cuantos años antes pero le había dado un buen trabajo.

**Flash Back**

**Quisiera pedirte un favor...**

**¿Un favor? Claro, sabes que te ayudaría en todo lo que me pidas**

**Es sobre una chica...**

**No me digas.... ¿tienes problemas para conquistar a un chico?**

**... **–risa- **no me malinterpretes, esto te ayudara a ti como a mi**

**¿A mi?... ¿porque?**

**Bueno te gusta ser el "don Juan" con las mujeres ¿no?.. Y bueno... de paso si te gusta puedes jugar con ella un rato **

-risa- **nunca pensé que me pedirías un favor, pero bueno dime quien es la ¿doncella?**

Esto no le hizo mucha gracia y con todo más serio

**Su nombre... Pan Son, es nieta de Mr. Satán, ¿sabes de quien te hablo?**

**Si, se de quien me hablas, Mr. Satán el hombre que "salvo la tierra", como no saber quien es... pero.... ¿Cómo es ella?**

**Pronto lo sabrás... ¿te interesa?**

**......claro**

**Fin De Flashback**

Fue tan tentador el trato que no necesito repetírselo, sabia por lo que estaba pasando Pan en esos momentos, sabia que no iba a negarle nada a Cris, hasta empezó a pensar que Pan se enamoro de su amigo... si tan solo supiera como fueron las circunstancias.

¿Como había empezado todo este maléfico plan?, Marron desde siempre había estado enamorada de Trunks, completamente enamorada. Al enterarse del viaje de las esferas del dragón y que en vez de ir Goten había ido Pan, quería matarla, lloro tanto una semana que sus ojos estaban mas que hinchados.

Tal vez Trunks empezó a sentir algo por ella en el viaje, quizá él lo sabia pero no lo admitía... pero mientras el no descubriera sus propios sentimientos, ella lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, el timbre había sido escuchado por los habitantes de la casa, su estado cambio de repente, se retoco el lip gloss, se levantó dándose una ultima mirada al espejo, salió de la habitación.

Bajó las gradas apresuradamente. Al llegar (donde el camino no era tan largo...) al recibidor, su padre ya estaba hablando con Trunks. Había llegado, como prometió. Fue abrazarlo de inmediato.

**Será mejor pasar a la sala **–dijo No. 18 (N/A: ¿ay algún otro nombre que le digan? Si es asi pueden comentármelo, se los agradeceré) quien observaba con atención

Todos se dieron cuenta de esta nueva voz, Trunks saludo con respeto, por fin todos pasaron a la sala, se acomodaron mientras empezaban una conversación.

**¿Desde hace cuanto estas saliendo con mi hija? **–no podía faltar la parte directa de la casa-

**...desde hace unos cuantos meses...**

**¿Cuántos? **–Cada vez quería indagar más-

**Hace tres meses mamá **–dijo sin soltar el brazo de Trunks-

**Oye Trunks, ¿estas seguro de tus sentimientos por Marron? **–pregunto Krilin preocupado

Definitivamente era un interrogatorio

**Yo la verdad... **–fue interrumpido-

**Papá por favor, no le hagas esas preguntas, es claro que esta seguro que me ama **–defendiéndolo-

**Es mejor que lo dejes hablar a él hija **–dijo severo Krilin-

En ese momento sonó el celular de Marron, **-disculpen- **con esto salió de la sala.

**Y dime... **–retomó el tema No. 18- ** ¿Qué quieres con nuestra hija?, **

**Por ahora, formar una relación mas seria **–respondió

**¿Eso es una proposición? **–siguió cuestionando-

**.... no aún no...**

**No quiero que le rompan el corazón. Otra vez... ya ha sufrido mucho con su ex novio... Un tal Kasekawa que la verdad no me parecía nada bien... pero... me alegra que tú seas el que a escogido **

**¿Kasekawa?.. ¿Cuál era su nombre? **–ese apellido le era tan familiar

**...era.... la verdad no recuerdo su nombre... **

En ese momento entró Marron.

**¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?**

**No nada... será mejor salir a comer **–dijo No. 18-

**Si me parece bien **–respondió Marron-

Trunks debía hablar con Pan... pero tal vez ella no le creería... debía hacer algo. Debía investigar si Marron había salido con Cris... ¿y si todo lo que decía Marron era mentira? ¿y si no lo quería?... ¿él la quería?... no

**Disculpen... tendré que posponer esta invitación**

**¿Trunks que estas diciendo? **–Dijo de inmediato Marron-

**Lo hablaremos después, debo irme. Lo siento **–se disculpo con los dos-

Diciendo esto no volteo a ver a ninguno de los tres, saliendo de ahí a toda prisa, en vez de sacar alguna de sus capsulas se fue volando.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Pues bien por él... **–dijo en su tono "no me interesa"

**Bueno... de eso estábamos hablando con tu padre, pero la verdad no se muy bien que esta pasando en esa relación, Bulma me a contando, sin que tú padre se entere que...**

**Mamá, discúlpame la verdad... no quiero saber **–dijo interrumpiéndola "sutilmente"

**Disculpa... quizá en otra ocasión te contare**

**Me parece bien...**

En ese momento entró Gohan, aun seguía muy molesto

**Jovencita, entrégame tú celular **

**Creó que es suficiente Gohan **–defendiendo a Pan

**No Videl, debe respetarme... y su castigo será entregarme su celular**

**No importa... no creo que me sirva de mucho el celular**

Se lo entregó, le dolía que su padre en un momento así no la pudiese entender... pero ¿desde cuando ella quería ser entendida?...

**No mas salidas nocturnas Pan, ¿crees que somos tontos para no saber que sales y regresas a la hora que se te da la gana?**

Era más, que notorio que salía, no podía echarles la culpa a sus padres por ser más inteligentes que ella.

**Hare todo lo que me dices, solo quiero que la próxima vez toques la puerta antes de entrar **

Y una vez más, volvía a retar a su padre, no le gustaba enojarlo, pero él no tenia derecho a tomar decisiones en ella.... seamos realistas... podía hacerlo aun... pero no eran justas.

Gohan estaba tan furioso que sin querer apretó sus puños, quebrando el celular. Las dos damas en la habitación observaron cuidadosamente, era hora que Videl interfiriera más que las otras veces.

**Es mejor que dejemos a Pan un momento, mientras te tranquilizas**

**Lo siento.. La próxima vez no me meteré en tus asuntos....**–dijo arrepentido Gohan hiendo se de ahí, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente-

Lamento el haber hecho enojar a su padre, lamento haber conocido a Cris y sobre todo entrar en una depresión de la cual aun no podía salir. Se quedó un momento pensando en lo que había ocurrido, debía dejar a Cris, él era el "problema" de casa, desde un principio fue tan amable con ella, tan autentico, llevándola a una relación enfermiza.... él fue el primer hombre en su cama, le dio todo, ¿Qué debía hacer? –lágrimas empezaron a salir-

Ella debía continuar con su camino, dejando todo esto atrás, debía llamar a Cris para cortar esa relación, no podía... no tenia su teléfono... le dolía dejarlo, pero también le había dolido enterrar a Trunks en lo mas profundo.

....ahora él, siempre él... con sus ojos color cielo, con sus cabellos lilas (que al igual lo prefería rubio), con su honestidad, sinceridad y cariño la había atrapado fácilmente... ¿en realidad estaba enterrado?.... ya tenia prometida. Marron chica bonita, debía admitirlo, mejor partido que ella, por primera vez se sintió una basura, comparándose con ella.

Le llevaba 11 años... ella 18 y el 28, gran diferencia ¿no?... para el amor no hay edad... –risas mezcladas con tristeza- quizá era cierto, no sabia porque se ponía a fantasear si él de seguro ya estaría proponiéndole matrimonio a esa mujer...

Escuchó como tocaron su ventana.... ¿su ventana?, volteo a ver de inmediato, fue tan extraña esta situación, la únicas personas que podrían tocar su ventana serian las personas...que...saben...volar

**¿Que haces aquí? **–dijo no muy convencida, acaso su imaginación estaba demasiado suelta para que Trunks estuviera ahí, en ese preciso momento

**Pan, necesitamos hablar y es urgente**

**No puedo salir de mi casa... estoy castigada... **–no lo dijo muy feliz, secando de inmediato sus lagrimas-

**Déjame entrar **–quien se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada-

**No, ahora vete **–si que era igual que su padre-

**Vamos Pan, en serio es muy urgente...**

**No me digas, vienes a presumir que te casas con Marron, ¿no?**

**...¿Casarme?... ¿yo? **

**¿Quién mas se llama Trunks en esta ciudad?**

**Mi vecino...**

**Muy chistoso Trunks, pero es mejor que te vayas, adiós **–empezando a cerrar la ventana

**¡Aguarda!.. no me digas que... ¿estas celosa?**

Trunks se estaba metiendo en un gran problema diciendo esas palabas, pero por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba la actitud que tenia ahora la joven, era tan ella, era la chica que había conocido antes.

**¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De quien? **–dijo abriendo la ventana y retrocediendo

**Lo sé Pan, estas celosa, muy celosa de mí, porque no tienes el gusto que yo te abrace**

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?... ¡como lo odiaba!, ¿cómo podía decir eso?... ¿Cómo?

**Deja de decir estupideces **

**Gracias por dejarme entrar **–dijo ya adentro-

**Ya te he dicho, ¡vete!... sabes que a MI novio no le caíste para nada bien**

**TÚ novio... ese es el tema de hoy Pani**

**No me llames Pani, déjate de ridiculeces y vete, no quiero tener mas problemas**

**No los tendrás, porque me acompañaras a mi apartamento, donde podremos hablar en privado**

**Estoy castigada**

**El castigo incluía no salir con ¿Cris o conmigo?**

**¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!**

**Intuición... Masculina**

Horas antes, había hablado con Gohan, quien le conto lo que acababa de ocurrir... coincidencias de la vida. **–**Pensó Trunks-

**¿Desde cuando los hombres tienen intuición?**

**...desde siempre, pero es un don del que solo pocos sabemos**

**... bueno ya que estas adentro... ¿Qué quieres?**

El chico se le acerco "sutilmente", cosa que no le hizo gracia y por supuesto la hizo sentir nerviosa, él la vio de pies a cabeza, para topar con la mirada de la chica.

**Así estas bien **–dijo muy cerca, la tomo en brazos, en un momento que estuvo desprevenida y la saco de la habitación.-

Los movimientos rápidos de Trunks la habían dejado entorpecida, se dio cuenta que estaba en siendo sostenida por él e iban volando a su.... apartamento.

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Aclaración: este fic esta hecho por mi, pero el autor del anime real es Akira Toriyama (debía ponerlo xD)_

_Vengo con un nuevo capitulo... creó que lo mejor será sacar cada capitulo, mes por mes... eso me recuerda a los mangas jajajajaja pero los subiré cuando pueda, este capitulo fue uno de los mas difíciles de escribir... se me agotaba mi imaginación al igual que mi inspiración, y con todo lo que me a sucedido este mes... (Nueva en la u primer año... xDD), disculpen por actualizar después de tanto tiempo pero lo prometido es que no lo e dejado._

_Ya vamos en el capitulo ocho... fue una difícil trayectoria, e pensando en diez capítulos máximo... para comenzar otro... pero si mi inspiración me da para mas pues ¿porque decirle no? Jajajaja _

_Gracias a los Revs. Me han llenado en verdad, sino fuera por ustedes este fic no lo seguiría escribiendo, gracias por confiar en mi historia (jejejejeje) y por ayudarme a continuarla. Y no olvido a los lectores, aunque no dejen rev. Les agradezco que me lean xD_

_Paula ladino: ¡que mal! Me imagino, este pareja no es muy común, y tampoco muy nombrada, pero ¿porque no?.. Libre albedrio jajajajaja las fanáticas de esta pareja deberíamos hacer una manifestación xD jajajaja seria buena idea para que sepan que el PanxTrunks cuenta mas que otras parejas (refiriéndome a las chicas que se les a impuesto al pobrecito de mi Trunks T___T) ¡¡claro que lo lograremos!! Ay que ponernos de acuerdo y todos deben apoyarnos jejejeje.... gracias por tomar tu tiempo en escribirme, te kuidas! Espero que me acompañes en esta historia hasta el final! Bye!!_

_Miki1920: ¡Hola! Que bien que hayas encontrado mi fic jejeje si a mi también me encantan mucho, y eso que también busque en google xD mas historias pero no hay muchas T___T entonces porque no agregar una mas (¡la mía!) jajaja Yo odio a Marron también jajajaja, no la verdad no la odio pero si la odio cuando se mete con Trunks, él es solo de Pan (y mío) muajajajaja creo que hoy estoy muy egocéntrica jajaja me encantaría que me dieras consejos para incluir en la historia, seria buena idea! Jajaja gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, espero que te siga gustando, te kuidas! _

_Sashimura: jejejeje sufriri... un poco de sufrimiento hace que los lazos entre toda pareja se fortalezcan... ¿no?... bueno eso pienso... pero esta es la parte mas importante *O* pero no los hare sufrir... mucho jejejeje gracias por tu apoyo, lo valoro mucho... solo que no aparece tu mail O.o.... agrega mi mail desde mi profile o envíame un mensaje privado n__n disculpa las molestias! Cuidate!! Bye!_

_Entonces, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, sin ustedes no existiría este fic, asi que se los agradezco de todo corazón... ya me puse sentimental jajajaja (no podía faltar)... Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, este capitulo no pude revisarlo bien, espero que les agrade y ya saben sugerencias, ideas o algo mándenlo._

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Los movimientos rápidos de Trunks la habían dejado entorpecida, se dio cuenta que estaba en siendo sostenida por él e iban volando a su.... apartamento.

Iban a una velocidad exagerada, quizá él lo hizo apropósito para que la chica no le discutiera, ella mostrando su temor a este acto, lo abrazo instantáneamente.

Él acepto este gesto con gusto, fue bajando un poco más la velocidad hasta que llegaron a su apartamento. Pan no quería soltarlo, aun no estaba segura si estaba en tierra o en el aire, el joven la vio, con una mirada tan tierna, ella por instinto se soltó.

**¿Para que me trajiste? **–Fue lo primero que dijo, en su defensa-

**¿Para que crees? **–le respondió con otra pregunta-

**Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, sino me dices será mejor que me vaya, y estoy hablando muy en serio... Trunks.. **–la chica estaba mas que molesta, el chico la veía, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro... o hasta ese momento lo había notado-

**¿Sabes porque estoy feliz?... no me contestes, yo te lo diré, es porque vuelves hacer tú.... la Pan caprichosa, malhumorada, demándate y sobre todo la que adoro**

Que acababa de decir... la ¿_adora?___a ella... definitivamente estaba delirando, todo esta situación parecía una película... o peor quizá era un simple sueño, donde en cualquier momento podía despertar.

**¿Por qué estas tan... cambiado? **–fue lo primero que dijo

**¿Cambiado?... quizá ese sea otro tema, pero lo que debo decirte ahora es importante**

**...habla...**

**Es sobre Marron**

**¿Marron? **–¿la traía a su apartamento solo para hablar de...?- **los problemas que tengas con ELLA ­**–despectivamente- **no me interesan y si era eso ya me voy**

**Alto **–dijo esto serio por primera vez (en ese momento)

**....**

**Es sobre Marron y tú novio**

**¿De mi novio? ¿Te refieres a Cris?**

**De quien mas estaría hablando... ¿acaso tienes mas de uno?**

**No soy como tú novia, así que ahórrate esos comentarios**

**No e venido hablar de mi situación con... Marron, solo quiero saber algo**

**¿Qué cosa? Déjate de rodeos y dilo ya**

**Crees que... ¿ellos se conozcan?**

No sabia que decir, definitivamente a Trunks se le estaban quemando las "pocas" neuronas que tenia. ¿Que tramaba con eso?

**No lo creo, además Cris ya me lo hubiera dicho, después de todo somos novios **

**... o te oculte secretos..**

**¿Secretos?.... estas seguro de lo que dices... Trunks, no puedes llegar a mi casa, prácticamente secuéstrame y luego inventar ideas sin fundamento alguno.... pero si estas tan seguro de lo que tratas de insinuar... ¿Por qué te vas a comprometer con ella?**

**Aguarda... se que estoy actuando fuera de mi, lo sé, pero ¿quien hablo de compromiso?....**

**Tú... olvídalo... no quiero escuchar mas, solo quiero irme a mi casa**

**No, espera, ¿Qué compromiso?**

**...el tuyo con Marron... ¿feliz?.. Ahora si me voy**

**Y si fuera cierto... ¿te afectaría?**

Quizá estaba siendo muy directo, pero quería una respuesta sincera, quería que sus afirmaciones (en ese momento) fueran ciertas, tanto quería y aun no sabia porque.

Pan no dijo nada, solo se dedico a verlo, en sus ojos notaba un nuevo brillo, algo hacia brillar mas esos preciosos ojos azules, era su imaginación, ella lo estaba inventando, su mente le estaba haciendo juegos y no quería creer cosas que no eran ciertas.

Querían sentirse de nuevo, sus labios, sus cuerpos, cuanto lo deseaban, sentir el aliento uno del otro, estaban tan cerca, pero no querían romper el hechizo, si se movían un poco creían que todo se estropearía, pero debían arriesgarse, debían tomar valor.

Estaban tan cerca, y esta vez estaban decididos los dos a seguir con aquella escena, no importando la realidad en ese momento. El chico tomo la iniciativa atrayéndola por completo a su cuerpo, besándola por fin, ella no objeto, dejándose llevar, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico para profundizar el beso.

Cuanto deseaban ese momento, sabían que estaba mal pero no podían detenerse, no podían negarse, la temperatura subía cada vez más, sus besos eran furtivos, apasionados y adictivos, sus manos recorrían lo que estaba en su camino, sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, conectándose como la primera vez que se vieron, la chica le quito la playera con ayuda de él, la llevo al sofá, (donde durmió alguna vez) la recostó, metió una de sus manos bajo la blusa de ella, encontrando sus atributos, la siguió besando, no quería desperdiciar ni un solo instante, pero a la vez sintió miedo, no quería que fuera "amor" de una noche, se separo de ella contemplándola por un momento, ver su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios, se le apetecían tanto... pero no encontró su mirada.

Su corazón estaba a mil, la persona por la que había perdido la razón, y se había enamorado totalmente estaba ahí, apunto de hacerle el amor... cuanto deseaba que fuera verdad, no quiso verlo, decidió cerrar los ojos y no verlo mas a despertar, y que todo lo que pasaba fuese un sueño.

Él vio como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Pan, se asusto... _no le gusto _–fue lo primero que pensó-

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, quería apagarlo, tirarlo por un lado, pero no podía ver a Pan, no podía aclarar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ¿cómo la vería ahora?..¿Cómo le explicaría? Se levanto la vio por ultima vez en ese momento y contesto la llamada.

**¿Donde estas? -**Fue lo primero que escucho.

La chica estaba confusa, una lágrima se le había escapado, porque, se encontraba feliz y al mismo tiempo temerosa, feliz porque estaba en los brazos de su amado y temerosa porque en cualquier momento podía acabar esta situación. Y así fue, al escuchar su celular decidió contestarlo... y eso fue lo que mas le había dolido.

El chico sintió en ese momento como esos ojos negros lo veían con... ¿rencor?..Su peor pesadilla, se estaba cumpliendo... se sintió tan mal... Por alguna razón que ni el conocía o empezaba a conocer.

**¿Estas en tu departamento? **–se volvió a escuchar-

**Marron... ahora no **–lo dijo automáticamente-

Solo escuchar ese nombre, hizo que regresara nuevamente a la realidad, olvidándose de la pequeña escena que acababa de ocurrir. Vio como la puerta se abría, distrayendo a Trunks con esto, se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana que se encontraba ahí, lo vio por última vez y salió de ahí.

El chico no se dio cuenta en el momento que Pan se había ido, la mirada de Marron era molesta, fría y directa, cosa que no lo intimidaba para nada, pero lo hacia sentir un poco culpable, y si no era verdad sus conclusiones, habían muchas personas que tenían un mismo apellido, hasta un mismo nombre pero a pesar de todo... no sabia si la coincidencia llegaba hasta esos limites... podía ser alucinaciones o podía que fuera verdad.

Volteó a ver a la chica que se "encontraba" en el sillón, pero no estaba... esperaba encontrarla ahí... para aclarar todo pero ella no estaba.

La rubia vio el sillón con mucho interés

**No me digas, ¿trajiste a alguien más?...**

No respondió

**Luego de confesar mis sentimientos, de hacer todo lo que tú querías, ¿me tratas de esta forma?.... pensé que frente a mis padres me pedirías que fuera tu novia oficialmente pero no lo hiciste... no fuiste capaz de hacerlo... **

**Marron no te amo **–dijo ya cansado, no quería saber nada en ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era ir tras Pan y.... y no sabía porque iba tras ella.

**No me digas eso ahora... quizá era mucha presión estar con mis padres y debimos hablarlo antes... pero mañana debo salir de viaje, me iré por una semana, piensa en esa semana nuestra relación ¿si?**

....y no volvió a responder...

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¿Porque?** –mientras se hacia esta pregunta voló tan rápido como pudo, estaba tan triste, tan molesta, él no podía jugar con ella, no podía.... y con su tonta excusa de querer hablar con ella... debía regresar a casa y esperar a que su padre no la viera entrar, no quería mas problemas en ese momento.

Se fue tranquilizando cada vez más, su corazón aun latía rápido esta vez era por el esfuerzo sobre natural que hizo para volar, pero sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, a pesar de quitarlas de inmediato de su rostro, no se contuvo... descendió en un bosque alterno que se encontraba ahí, no contuvo esta vez su frustración y lloro.

**¿Estas bien? **–Pregunto de pronto una voz-

Tomo aire y contesto como pudo **–si...**-

El chico se le acerco, no podía dejarla así, era su amor imposible, tan imposible que se lo negó tantas veces, pero ella estaba tan indefensa, tan triste, tan sola

**No te acerques **–leyendo los movimientos que iba hacer-

**No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte en esta situación**

**Por favor... no lo hagas **–rogo por primera vez-

Desobediendo la orden que Pan le dijo se acerco a ella, abrazándola sin escuchar ninguna alegación, al principio no quiso aceptarlo pero fue cediendo hasta que lo abrazo... y termino llorando.

No sabia cuanto tiempo permaneció así, pero la cabeza le empezaba a doler, era por el cansancio y por la triste que embargaba su corazón. Se sentaron en una piedra que se encontraba ahí... Mientras veía con triste el horizonte.

**Siento venir un poco tarde, pero estaba en una lucha, y al terminar vine lo más pronto posible que pude.-**

**No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con mis problemas- **contesto sin mucho animo

**... entonces desde ahora ya no **–contesto lo mas animado que pudiera- **además para que te pongas así debió ser un problema muy difícil**

**... no quiero hablar de eso... será mejor que regrese a mi casa, no saben que salí **

**¿Te escapaste?**

**No, solo salí**

**Hagamos una competencia, quien llega primero a tu casa**

**Si llegas conmigo se darán cuenta, sino es que ya se dieron cuenta, que no estaba**

**Ya se hagamos esta competencia y luego me voy sin que nadie se de cuenta... ¿o tienes miedo?**

**¿Miedo? No lo creo**

**Entonces ¿que dices?**

**Esta bien, al llegar te vas**

**Trato**

Al terminar de decir esto Pan se adelanto tan rápido como pudo, el chico rió, quizá los ánimos de su amiga habían mejorado por un momento. Fue tras la chica, en un momento iban parejo, aumentaron mas la velocidad, era peligroso pero no les importo, y siguieron volando, Pan iba ganando pero al descuidarse, se le adelanto, al llegar a la casa, había sido un empate.

Los dos estaban exhaustos, pero reían, había sido tan divertido, además no estaban tan lejos de la casa, así que fue mas rápido llegar.

**Aun me debes una salida **

**Lo sé, pero es el lunes**

**Mañana te paso a traer**

**Esta bien, gracias Uub**

**Para eso están los amigos **–dijo con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de llamarse "amigo"-

**Gracias de nuevo **– lo despidió-

Así Uub se fue, quedando sola Pan, entro a su habitación, se recostó boca abajo en su cama y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. Esta vez no lloro, había llorado demasiado y ya no quería seguir.

Debía hablar con Cris para ver si tenia alguna relación con Marron o la había tenido.. Solo por curiosidad pero de lo que estaba segura era que no volvería a ver ni hablar con Trunks.

_Continuará..._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Aclaración: este fic esta hecho por mi, pero el autor del anime real es Akira Toriyama (debía ponerlo xD)_

_Nuevo capitulo!! Si me atrase publicando... fue culpa de las lecturas que me no me dejan escribir y por la falta de inspiración pero la noche y las canciones me dan fuerza para seguir y principalmente el entusiasmo de ustedes y la pareja... me encanta la pareja *O*... me disculpo dije que iba actualizar cada mes (u.u) pero debía salir con parciales así que no podía escribir, pero acá esta lo prometido._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic... tengo tantas ideas, tantas palabras por decirles pero luego se me olvida jajajaja pero en serio les agradezco por seguir el fic y por ser parte de el. Por apoyarme y para que no muera esta grandiosa pareja. Espero sigan leyendo, lectores y los que mandan revs. Muchas gracias._

_Sashimura: gracias por el rev. Me complace saber que te gusta el capitulo, jejeje en mis momentos agonizantes, de alegría, de frustración lo escribo tratando que cada pieza logre colocarse en su posición. Con respecto a la idea, me parece genial jajaja aunque también la habia pensado pero no sabia si ponerla pero como la sugerís si la pongo jajajaja lemon o.o me hablas a mi? Jajajaja pues voy a tratar de incluirle mi msn haber si sale... Gladis_.com. Espero que sigas leyendo de nuevo gracias. Cuidate también! Bye_

_Luna de media noche: gracias, no te preocupes, has estado conmigo en todo el fic, es maravilloso en serio jajajaja ya vamos por el noveno capitulo! Estoy re emocionada, espero que le complique tanto la vida a Pan y Trunks pero me gusta poner un toque de amor/problemas para que valoren lo que tienen y no se acabe su amor jajajaja (locas ideas de escritora con música romantica jajajaja) te kuidas! Espero que te guste este cap! Bye!_

_Miki1920: jajajajaja bueno de largo quedo igual o mas corto... yo escribo y la web me lo deja pequeño T____T pero e tratado de ampliarlo pero en un momento me corto jajajajaja espero alargarlos mas y e intentado en serio T____________T tratare! Pero no prometo nada, gracias por tu rev. No sabes cuanto bien me hace que me manden ya que es para seguir adelante y saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Gracias por leerme y espero que leas hasta el final n___n te kuidas!! Bye!_

_Yanina: gracias por tu rev. Por tomar el tiempo de escribirme n___n me alegra! No soy tan buena pero hago lo que puedo jejeje soy re modesta jajaja espero que sigas leyendo, cuidate! Bye!_

_Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, sin ustedes no existiría este fic, asi que se los agradezco de todo corazón... ya me puse sentimental jajajaja (no podía faltar)... Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, este capitulo no pude revisarlo bien, espero que les agrade y ya saben sugerencias, ideas o algo mándenlo._

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nadie dijo que amar es algo fácil**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Disclaimer: Este Fic esta hecho por mi y mi inspiración (xD) pero Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

Así Uub se fue, quedando sola Pan, entro a su habitación, se recostó boca abajo en su cama y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. Esta vez no lloro, había llorado demasiado y ya no quería seguir.

Debía hablar con Cris para ver si tenia alguna relación con Marron o la había tenido.. Solo por curiosidad pero de lo que estaba segura era que no volvería a ver ni hablar con Trunks.

_Continuará..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se fue… – pensó Trunks- _no podía conciliar el sueño, la había dejado ir pero todo había pasado tan rápido.

Marron estaba descansando en su habitación mientras el intentaba conciliar nuevamente el sueño en el "bendito" sofá. No sabia ahora como le haría para hacerle entender a Marron que no la quería, no quería estar con ella pero…debía olvidarse de Pan. No podía hacerla sufrir más, ella estaba mal, todo por culpa de ese sujeto y cada vez que trataba de arreglar algo todo le salía mal… mejor dicho peor.

_Mañana la buscare y todo saldrá bien_ –con este pensamiento pudo conciliar el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo estaba mal, se encontraba en la habitación de Trunks pero sin él, creyó que todo marcharía de acuerdo a su plan pero todo le estaba saliendo mal… estaba mas que furiosa con él, habían compartido tantas veces la cama que esta vez estando en su propio apartamento, en SU habitación, él se había negado a estar con ella… y ella debía irse de viaje al día siguiente, _¿que es lo que encontraría? Necesitaba algo, necesitaba una buena excusa para que Trunks no la apartara de su vida, pero que era ese algo…_

Pensó durante toda la noche, definitivamente el viaje le haría muy bien y al mismo tiempo se estaba arriesgando pero debía mover muy bien sus piezas y no perder lo que ya había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos de sol empezaban a molestarme, trataba de abrirlos y no podía, me di la vuelta para ver que hora era, _8:40_ decía el reloj… _8:41…_ _mi mente aun no asimila la hora… 8:42 ¡_**Es tarde!**

Todo lo que había pasado ayer parecía mas una película inventada por su subconsciente, tenia que olvidarlo, esa era su misión, bueno eso era a mediano plazo ahora lo que importaba era llegar a la universidad cuanto antes, su clase ya había empezado y no quería lidiar con mas problemas, creyó que cuando despertara iba estar de mal humor o triste, pero le había servido hablar con Uub, él era un buen amigo, no como Cris que a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido el seguía siendo incomprensible… pero así era el, egoísta de naturaleza, no sabia como habían llegado a acostumbrarse tanto a él, era un dependencia tan grande.

Bajo las gradas, estaba lista solo desayunaría o tal vez no, tomo un panecillo, se despidió de su mamá debía buscar a su papá pero seguro él ya se había marchado y así había sido, había sido lo mejor de igual forma no quería verlo, después de haberla dejado sin teléfono… y como Uub podría contactarla… _gracias papá _se dijo bueno después solucionaba ese problema. Cuando ella estaba apunto de salir de su casa tocaron el timbre… casualidades de vida.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la persona con la que nunca quiso haber conocido en toda su vida. Se vieron mutuamente, se hizo un silencio incomodo, ella no sabia que hacer, él solo la observaba.

**¿Trunks?... **–dijo una voz atrás de él-

Los dos personajes buscaron al dueño de esa voz

…**Uub **–dudo por un momento él- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Hola, Buenos días, vengo a traer a Pan**

Esta se quedo sorprendida, le pareció extraño

**¿Vienes a traerme?...**

**Si **–contesto con su habitual tono

**Gracias, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos porque si no llegare mas tarde a la universidad –**con esto dejo el panecillo en las manos de Trunks -

**Adios, Trunks, nos vemos después **–dijo Uub siguiendo a la chica de cabellos negros-

El joven de cabellos lila se quedo estático en la entrada de la casa, al procesar lo que acababa de pasar, el desafortunado fue el panecillo que sintió su ira.

**Trunks **–dijo Videl sorprendida-** pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí parado **

**Gracias, vine hablar con el señor Gohan **–dijo algo molesto, tratando de hablar normal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hasta que por fin te apareces **–dijo el chico-

**Espero sea importante lo que me diras, sino no perderé mi tiempo **–respondió la chica de cabellos rubios-

**Pero que humor Marron, cuando estábamos juntos nunca me mostraste esa faceta **–dijo con un tono triunfal

**No, hasta que me engañaste Cris **–dijo llamando al camarero- **un taza de café ¿tu que tomaras?**

**Agua estaría bien **–le indico al mismo-

**Bueno venimos hablar de **_**ella**_**, así que dime que me tienes ahora**

… -dudo un rato-** lo mismo de siempre, ellos siguen viéndose y tú no hace nada por evitarlo.**

-trato de tranquilizarse-

**Dices que lo amas, que ibas a regresarlo pero estas muy equivocada… y yo ya no quiero participar en esto.**

-rio sarcásticamente**- ¿ahora te hechas para atrás?** –Haciendo un tono mas fuerte-** no te atrevas hacerlo, si tu no sigues yo le diré la verdad… que TÚ te vendiste para enamorarla**

Cris no dijo nada, espero que sirvieran la orden

**Tú no podrías hacer eso, sino también sales perjudicada, así que no me amenaces con eso **–dijo empezando a ponerse serio-

**Lo negaría todo, después de todo, yo no te conozco o ¿si?, no entonces no puedes involucrarme en esto… espera..**-empezó a reír- **No me digas Cris Kasekawa,… ¿te enamoraste de esa niñita tonta? **–sigue riendo-

**¿Y si así fuera? **–Contesto de lo más normal, tomando un poco de agua-

-deja de reírse- **será mejor que te la lleves muy lejos entonces… y por cierto **–lo vio directamente- **dile a tu queridita que Trunks esta siendo el espía de su papi para saber todo sobre ti**

Diciendo esto agarro su bolso y se fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disculpe por presentarme así **–dijo Trunks-

**No te preocupes sabes que eres bienvenido a nuestra casa **–contesto Gohan- **solo que Videl esta molesta porque no me despedí de Pan por los problemas que ya te e contado… pero cuéntame, ¿has averiguado algo?**

**... **–dudo- **No, no e averiguado nada, solo sé que es integrante de una banda que toca en un club** -guardando la demás información-

**Sabia que era muy mala influencia, pero sé que después de prohibírselo a Pan esta recapacite **

**Esperemos que así sea pero de todas formas yo estaré ahí**

**Gracias Trunks, nunca pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mi hija**

…**no es por nada…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de clases fueron a comer algo para hablar un poco ya que la mañana había sido muy ocupada.

**Y dime Pan ¿como vas con los entrenamientos? –**pregunto Uub interesado en la chica

…**últimamente no e tenido mucho tiempo **–respondió- **pero creo que volveré con los entrenamientos**

**Me parece una buena idea, podríamos entrenar los dos juntos **–sonrió- **así estaría pendiente de ti.. Bueno… de tu entrenamiento **–dijo con nerviosismo, no creyó que diría eso-

La chica rio, no creyó que Uub le diría algo así, conociéndolo a él tan centrado en sus metas y siendo tan poco expresivo con las mujeres.

**Esta bien, seria una gran idea.**

Así comieron y hablaron durante una hora, como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida, no tocaron el tema del día anterior, Uub no quería ponerla incomoda y trato por todos los medios de hacerla sentir bien. Por un momento la chica se sintió bien, sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada que atormentara su cabeza. Terminaron de comer y siguieron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia.

Siguieron caminando por la plaza, pero algo le llamo la atención a Pan, era una pareja, estaban discutiendo, pero a ella que le importaba eso, pero le parecía familiar…

**Marron… **-dijo Uub un poco extrañado-

**¿Cris? **–dijo la chica, no sabia que pasaba, ¿en que mundo estaba?, ¿Por qué ellos estaban juntos? ¿Acaso era cierto lo que Trunks le había dicho? ¿Acaso ellos en verdad había estado juntos?... pero ¡que estaba pasando!, tal vez sea una coincidencia, o tal vez…

Pan estaba tratando de analizar todo, pero no tenia respuestas, necesitaba respuestas

**Disculpa Uub, creo que tengo que irme, debo hablar con él **–dijo esto avanzando hacia el chico que estaba sentando en aquel restaurante.

**Espera Pan **–sintió como su Ki se había incrementado- **tranquilízate **

Uub no sabia que hacer, la chica estaba molesta, sabia muy bien que ellas dos no se llevaban para nada bien pero el hecho que ella encontrara a ese tal Cris con Marron era peligroso

**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Quiero un explicación **–demando la chica al acercarse a la mesa de este-

_Continuará…_

Notas de la Autora: Disculpen por la demora, y gracias a todos los que mantuvieron vivo este fic, por los comentarios durante estos… 4 años… aproximadamente, pero si tengo el tiempo lo seguiré y espero que así sea. Gracias a Gabriela nd, eli28, tatisms, claudialove, magui, SatsuTohsaka, kayla, yanina, .XD y Loregar. Y a todos los que me leen, así como también empezare a retomar mis otros fics.

Espero sea de su agrado y estoy muy emocionada por regresar.

Adiós!


End file.
